Pensé que te odiaba PAUSADA
by DFiorelly
Summary: -Dime, Sasuke ¿Qué se siente saber que ella está muriendo por tu culpa?-preguntó el joven al lado de Sakura mientras lo miraba con odio. "Yo conozco al asesino" pensó "Ya es demasiado tarde" dijo su inconsciente. Mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.
1. Te odio

**Hola esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les guste. Sin mas les dejo a leer :D**

* * *

Siempre trataba de ser la sombra del salón. Era escurridiza y una completa anónima. No le gustaba ninguno de los placeres adolescentes a todos los chicos de su edad parecían fascinarles. Solía ser del tipo sencilla y no le interesaba llamar la atención. Sakura Haruno era una joven delgada de suaves curvas y un mediano busto que siempre trataba de ocultar con enormes suéteres que deformaban su hermosa figura. El cabello lo tenía de color rosa pálido, inusual en muchos sentidos y siempre atados con palitos chinos en forma de tomate con dos mechones enmarcaban su pequeño rostro. Su piel era blanca, y sus mejillas parecían todo el tiempo sonrojadas. Los ojos verdes claros ocultos tras unas discretas gafas le daban el aspecto de una total intelectual, aunque en parte lo era, no de esas intelectuales destacadas pero si sobresaliente con el demás grupo en el salón y sobre todo en materias específicas.

No tenía casi amigos, bueno a excepción de Hinata una pequeña niña que atendía en un hospital en el que era voluntaria. Siendo hija de la directora del hospital, ella gustaba de ayudar a las enfermeras y tratar de cerca a los pacientes. Desde muy joven siempre se interesó en conocimientos médicos y era la mejor en las áreas de anatomía y biología en la escuela.

Aquel día sería el primero de ese año de estudios. Había pasado unas vacaciones sorprendentes, en término de los gustos de ella. Ayudar a la gente en el hospital siempre era reconfortante y desde hacía varios años atrás había empezado a tener la misma rutina. Llegó temprano al instituto, una construcción enorme y una de las más antiguas de la ciudad parecía de la edad media pues tenía hermosas decoraciones que daban al ambiente un aspecto entre tétrico y fascinador.

Con los pasos frustrados por las miradas que siempre la seguían por su inusual y hasta terrible imagen; camino por los pasillos rumbo al salón de clases; sabía que solo faltaba un año para terminar al fin la preparatoria y empezar la universidad era lo que ella más deseaba. Entrar por fin a la universidad para continuar con su sueño el cual era el ser una de las mejores médicos del país.

Antes de llegar a la puerta chocó con alguien, muy conocido para su pésima suerte. Era el chico que siempre se burlaba de ella y el más popular de la clase Sakura fingió ignorarlo y siguió su camino cuando un brazo la regresó de nuevo hacia el lugar de la persona con quien había chocado, el muchacho la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella murmuro una maldición muy despacio, que creyó que nadie había escuchado. Cuatro miradas acusadoras envolvían su visión.

–Pero miren quien está aquí, si es la nerd de los pelos rosas–Escucho cerca de donde estaba, era Suitgetsu, el amigo del idiota que tenía en frente.

-Cuatro ojos, a ver si tienes más cuidado-decía Sasuke mientras la miraba con una sonrisa hipócrita y sus ojos negros totalmente brillando de diversión.

Sakura estaba molesta. Ese compañero era un fastidio eso podía decirlo con la total claridad, más aun a eso se sumaba los 3 patanes que tenía como amigos. Nunca había dejado de molestarla desde que se conocieron años atrás. Se la habían agarrado con ella y eso no podía perdonárselo. Lo miro con odio, un sentimiento siempre presente para ese chico. Aunque moría de ganas por decirle todo lo que pensaba de él, prefería-como la mayor parte del tiempo-morderse los labios y no armar un escándalo, lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención de toda la clase y que los idiotas que estaban delante de ella se burlaran más aún.

-Lo siento-dijo Sakura mordiéndose el orgullo, que cuan fiera poderosa amenazaba en salir en su auxilio. Miro con ojos llenos de rabia a los amigos de Sasuke.

-No importa, anónima. Ni te note-le dijo mofándose de ella.

–No te notamos–corrigieron los chicos mirándola divertidos. Nada mejor que molestar a la rara nerd de la clase.

-Si no me notaste–Sakura miró a Sasuke y levantó un dedo acusador– déjame pasar- mientras con pasos presurosos intentaba sacar al pelinegro que interfería en la entrada del aula. La miraba sonriente y con los ojos afilados.

-¡Huy! viniste con los humos cambiados después de las vacaciones-dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa, Sasuke. La Pelirosa desvió el contacto visual. Era guapísimo no había porque decir que no, pero igual lo de patán no se lo quitaba nadie. Además estaban sus secuaces que no perderían la oportunidad de molestarla si notaban como lo miraba. Harta por todo ese alboroto que había empezado a llamar la atención de algunos estudiantes, se dispuso a terminar aquel "Teatrito". Con un empujón lo saco de su camino y a trompicones, se ubicó en el primer asiento lateral izquierdo del aula.

Se quedó pensativa mientras las siguientes clases transcurrían, su mente solo pronunciaba conceptos y formulas químicas además, de la memoria que la hacía ser un diccionario hablante. Mientras intentaba dibujar su reciente libro leído en su mente, uno de enfermedades, recordó a la pequeña Hinata sonriéndole y tratando de mirarla al escuchar su voz. Esa niña era especial y siempre rondaba en sus pensamientos.

Era martes y ese día Hinata iba al hospital que le haga su chequeo de rutina. Ver siempre a la pequeña Hinata era una alegría para ella. No tenía hermanos menores, era la última hija y veía en aquella pelinegra, la hermana que siempre quiso tener a su lado. Su hermano mayor se llamaba Takeshi y estaba en último año de arquitectura. Estudiaba en otra ciudad razón por la cual él y Sakura no se veían por tiempos prolongados.

En cuanto la última clase del día fue dictada, junto con una "brevísima" tarea que la profesora había dejado, la pelirosa se marchó a casa. Tenía que ir inmediatamente al centro de salud, si quería ver a Hinata...

Llego al hospital, pasada las 3 mientras paseaba por los extensos y blancos pasillos que le pertenecían a su servicio, vio a la pequeña Hinata que estaba escondida en un rincón. Tenía 13 años y aunque parecía una niña, no le gustaba que la viesen, pues tenía los ojos con cornea opaca, o comúnmente llamados ojos blancos. Era ciega.

Hinata había nacido sin poder ver la luz del día y venía a realizarse un chequeo semanal para que puedan tomar un diagnóstico y ver que podrían hacer, por la vía médica. Los trasplantes de corneas eran procesos más largos y aunque Hinata estaba en la espera. Casi nadie en el país donaba sus órganos, muchas personas pensaban en morir "completos" a dar vida, después de la vida. El egoísmo humano era muy grande y aunque la vida siempre era injusta. La familia de Hinata quería agotar todos los medios químicamente posibles para ayudar a Hinata.

Sakura sonrió al ver a la pequeña y con un saludo escueto la llamo para que charlaran un poco.

-Hinata, ¿cómo estás?-le dijo la pelirosa.

-Bien, creo-le dijo con voz triste Hinata.

-sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo ¿no?-le dijo la ojiverde mientras le tocaba suavemente la cabeza a Hinata.

-Lo sé, hermana-le dijo Hinata mientras tanteaba y trataba de buscar la mejilla de Sakura.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, te noto demasiado decaída.

-¿Sakura, que se siente jugar fútbol?-dijo Hinata mientras bajaba la cabeza

Sakura no jugaba deportes, eso era seguro, la verdad nunca le había interesado para nada, lo único que estaba en sus planes , era estudiar y seguir estudiando. Nunca le había mostrado interés el realizar ese tipo de actividades físicas y cabe decirlo, era pésima en deportes las notas con las que pasaba esa materia eran siempre seis. Nada más, nada menos. Para ella el deporte era algo sin reluctancia que no debería ser exigido con tanto interés en las escuelas. Además tenía sus razones para no practicarlo.

Sakura suspiro y trato de hablarle despacio a Hinata.

-La verdad, no lo sé-le dijo suspirando Sakura.

-Uhmm , entiendo -le dijo Hinata - quería que me enseñaras a jugar.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Quieres aprender a jugar?-le pregunto a la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-La verdad, sí. Escuche que es una forma de sentirte vivo por dentro y ayuda a relajarte. En un mundo sin luz lo que más quieres es sentir esa sensación de que vez con tus otros sentidos,-dijo la sonriente Hinata cuyas corneas opacas adquirían un pequeño destello de luz, ilusionada.

-Bueno, no sé. Pero... puedo aprender y te enseñare, lo prometo-dijo la ojiverde mientras cogía la pequeña mano de Hinata y juntaba sus meñiques en forma de promesa.

-Gracias, Sakura. Eres la mejor. Te quiero mucho-le dijo la pequeña pelinegra mientras corría y le daba un apretado abrazo a Sakura quien lo recibió gustosa.

Las siguientes charlas entre Sakura y Hinata eran para preguntar cómo había estado su semana y que cosas importantes habían hecho. Su amistad era poderosa y ambas eran demasiados cómplices en las cosas que hacían.

Al término de aquel día la pelirosa fue a su casa pensando que el día había mejorado totalmente después de haber ido al hospital. Pero algo turbaba sus pensamientos.

 _¿Quién le ayudaría a aprender a jugar fútbol?_

...

Sasuke estaba liando con una de las chicas de la escuela cuando pensó en ella. Siempre la molestaba, pero a pesar de todo tenía sus razones, aquella cerebrito siempre llamo su atención. A claro no se lo podía decir, pero era una de las primeras personas en las que pensaba al iniciar el día. Y era su último pensamiento cuando llegaba la noche.

Al llegar de su "cita" con Tayuya tiro las llaves de su auto en la mesita que decoraba su sala. Su hermano pequeño salió a su encuentro rápidamente y lo saludó muy contento, él puso su mano en su cabeza y le removió un poco los cabellos. Naruto era su hermano pequeño, aunque no de sangre. Y era la principal razón de vivir de Sasuke.

En cuanto termino de comer, subió rápidamente a su habitación, había sido un día "agotador". Se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso su teléfono en la mesita de noche bajo su lámpara. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevas conquistas y mirando el blanco techo de su cuarto cuando lo asaltaron los mensajes de WhatsApp. Eran sus amigas Tayuya e Ino, que con palabras insinuadoras le dijeron que querían volver a verse con él y que las llamase para planearlo mejor.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro de superioridad de saberse irresistible con las féminas les siguió el juego por varias horas. Entre mensajes insinuadores y coquetos. Terminó con el celular en el pecho, durmiendo y sin las sabanas encima. Había conversado hasta pasar las 2 de la mañana y olvidado algo muy importante...

Un vaso de agua fría lo despertó de su sueño,sin abrirlos ojos-por el sueño- tanteó a su alrededor en busca del causante; pero lo único que se llevo fue un almohadazo en el rostro. Cortesía de su hermano menor, por supuesto.

-¡Maldito ven aquí! –exclamó sacando perezosamente los pies fuera de la cama. Aquel enano se las pagaría. Detrás de la puerta del armario se asomaba la cabellera rubia.

–Jamás me encontrarás-contestó un sonriente Naruto. En su mente infantil. Su serio ototo nunca lo encontraría.

–Eso ya lo veremos, maldito enano–Sasuke le seguía el juego y miraba donde se había escondido. Su escondite era el mejor.

El pelinegro se paró y sigilosamente saco a su hermano de su armario. Lo puso en la cama; aunque con mucha resistencia del pequeño que no hacía nada más que patearlo para que lo soltase y empezaron a jugar lo que ellos llamaban "las peleítas". En muy poco tiempo sus sonoras risas fueron escuchadas en toda la casa y justo cuando Sasuke se estaba por hacer de la victoria. Su madre aparecía por el umbral de la puerta.

Estaba molesta, aquello no pintaba nada bien para los dos hermanos.

-Mamá...-dijeron temerosos ambos.

-Naruto, te mande a que llamaras a tu hermano mayor-el dedo de su progenitora estaba señalándolo- no que se hicieran de sus tontas peleas otra vez- dijo furiosa la mamá de ambos.

-Y tú-dijo señalando a Sasuke- Apúrate que te vas a hacer tarde .El desayuno que te prepare ya debe estar frio. ¿Cómo es posible que des tan mal ejemplo siendo el mayor?

-"Él" no era así deberías ser más como "Él"-. Le dijo su mamá mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Tenía razón "él" no era así, era el mejor en todo lo que hacía además era mejor hermano mayor que lo que hasta ese momento Sasuke había sido.

Con los ánimos más bajos de lo normal. Sasuke empezó a alistarse. Revisó los cuadernos de los cursos que tenía aquel día y al notar algo, maldijo.-¡Mierda!-escapo aquella grosería sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se había olvidado de la tarea de biología. Y lo peor esa vieja lo tenía en la mira. No quería ni pensar en lo que le pasaría.

Sí, definitivamente había empezado el día con el pie izquierdo...

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. No tardare en subir el segundo ya lo tengo listo xD. Este Sasuke es un malvado , pero tiene sus motivos y ya lo veran mas adelantes**

 **¿Opiniones?**

 **¿Crìticas?**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :3**


	2. Un inesperado grupo

**Hola esta es la continuacion de esta historia. Espero que la disfruten. Gracias por sus favoritos y follows**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia mia :D**

* * *

Despertó con dolor de cabeza, la brevísima tarea de la profesora de biología le había hecho quedarse despierta, hasta más de las 2 de la mañana. No había sido muy buena idea llegar del hospital pasado las 9 de la noche, pero Hinata había sacado buenos temas de conversación que la habían entretenido en demasía. Habían reído un montón en el jardín del hospital, lugar donde Sakura y Hinata solían jugar cuando la pelirosa no tenía deberes que cumplir. Camino perezosamente por su cuarto y abrió la cortinas, mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos, el sol ya estaba bastante fuerte como para ser las 6 de la mañana. Eso no pintaba para nada bien. Se había quedado dormida.

Consulto el reloj de su móvil y vio asustada la hora ¡7:15 de la mañana! Llegaría tarde a la escuela y lo peor aquella maestra le tocaba las primeras horas era una maniática controladora del tiempo. Maldijo a la nada para desahogar sus frustraciones y fue rápidamente a darse una ducha. Ni el relajante sonido del agua deslizándose por su cuerpo hizo que se redujera la ansiedad de correr contra el reloj.

Con el cabello mojado, salió del cuartito de la ducha; trato de secárselo con la toalla y la secadora. Antes de salir se vio el espejo. El pelo se le había encrespado totalmente, no había tiempo así que le aplico un poco de crema y apresuro sus movimientos en cambiarse rápidamente.

Con el suéter mal puesto camino rumbo a la sala para darle un pequeño bocado a la comida que su mama había dejado antes de ir al hospital. El desayuno en la mesa parecía delicioso. Lástima que no podría degustarlo a deleite, pensó. Cogió el jugo y lo tomó de un solo sorbo, lo que provoco que se ahogara y producto de la tos -que hacía que el líquido digerido saliera expulsado y no llegar a sus pulmones-Los lentes se le cayeran rompiéndose. Afortunadamente tenia lentes de contacto que su madre siempre quería que se pusiese, pero ella siempre ignoraba. Pocas personas conocían el verde profundo de sus ojos. Al subir nuevamente a su cuarto y buscar los benditos lentes se dio cuenta de algo, el suéter estaba manchado de aquel liquido viscoso. Miró otra vez el reloj, mientras se sacada el enorme suéter y dejaba ver solo su blanca blusa que afortunadamente no apercibía mancha de jugo alguno y se ajustaba a la perfección a su delgado cuerpo.

No tenía de otra iría sin suéter, sin anteojos, sin amarrar su cabello y en taxi porque no llegaría a tiempo. Ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo…

En cuanto llego a la preparatoria, exhalo de alivio al cruzar el umbral de la entrada. Ese alivio desapareció, cuando vio el reloj 8:15 ¡Diablos! Murmuro bajito, era tardísimo, para una profesora que no toleraba que los alumnos llegasen pasado 5 minutos, Sakura se había pasado 10. Aquel era su fin. Aunque era una alumna destacada en aquella clase, pues era biología, no se libraría fácilmente de la maestra. Anko era alguien súper exigente, sobre todo con ella que ingenuamente le había contado que su sueño era ser un médico destacado.

 _Demonios…_

 _Demonios,_ pensó.

Miraba la puerta del salón .Estaba cerrada, aquello aumentó sus nervios. Con la adrenalina a flor de piel toco suavemente la puerta. Aquel día no podía ser peor.

Antes de ejecutar el siguiente toque en la puerta. Esta se abrió dándole la sorpresa de ver a la maestra Anko cuyo rostro mostraba una mueca de total enojo para con ella. Seguro había detenido su explicación para abrirle. Sakura tembló un poco.

-Bu- buenos días, miss Anko-tartamudeo Sakura con un visible sonrojo. La maestra arqueo una ceja y consulto su reloj de pulsera. Cuando vio la hora una venita asalto su frente.

-12 minutos tarde-fue la única, su única respuesta que más que respuesta había sonado como una sentencia. Sakura bajo la cabeza en símbolo de estar en falta, para una alumna súper puntual que pasara aquello no pintaba en nada bien.

La pelirosa trato de buscar una excusa, pero antes de que la diga miss Anko argumento un "pase" con poco interés. Entro al salón mientras las miradas eran enfocadas solo en ella. Al mirar al frente se dio cuenta de algo. El idiota de Sasuke la miraba burlón, aunque sorprendido.

Estaba roja, sentía sus mejillas arder. No solo por el bochorno de haber llegado tarde que el idiota este mirándola de esa manera, hizo que su estómago se contrajera en un espasmo de repulsión.

-Puede pasar y escuchar la clase- hablo la maestra a la ojiverde que se emocionaba por aquello. No habría represalias, al parecer. Sonrió un poco, pero esa sonrisa fue borrada por una mirada de advertencia que envolvía su visión - Pero… Usted y Sasuke compartirán grupo por lo que queda del semestre. Este chico es el peor alumno de mi clase-lo señalo, sin importarle los murmullos del resto de estudiantes- creo que usted podría ayudarlo-afirmo convencida.

-Pero Miss Anko –refunfuñaron al mismo tiempo el pelinegro y la pelirosa.

-Nada, eso te pasa por llegar tarde y a ti-señalando al pelinegro-por no traer la tarea que te deje ayer, y por el pésimo rendimiento que siempre demuestras en mi materia.-la maestra hizo un gesto pensativo-Por cierto, tu trabajo-Esta vez se dirigió a la pelirosa.

Sakura saco de su folder el folder manila que contenía su trabajo. Obviamente se merecía un diez, era demasiado buena en biología. Se lo extendió a la maestra quien lo llevo junto a la pila de tareas entregadas que se alzaba en su escritorio

-Pueden ir a sentarse- sentenció.

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares y tomaron asiento. Sakura miraba al frente mientras la maestra seguía sus explicaciones y se preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Sería una pesadilla. Volteo buscando a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que también la estaba mirando. Le lanzó una mirada de odio y luego ya no volvió a mirarlo más en lo que quedo de aquella clase.

Pasada la clase y mientras Sakura se dirigía a la biblioteca, una mano la detuvo cogiéndola de la cintura.

No se había dado cuenta pero muchas miradas curiosas la escaneaban con ojos tipo rayos X. Sakura bufo al sentir aquel perfume. Una mueca de asco se instauro en su rostro. No tenía que ser adivina para saber quién era. El idiota de Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!-pregunto hastiada y alzándole la voz al pelinegro. Verde contra negro, sus miradas se lanzaban fuego al verse.

-Así que nuevo look, ehhhh cereza redondita-le dijo estudiándola de pies a cabeza-Aunque ahora que lo veo, no lo eres totalmente-le dijo apretujando más su pequeña cintura. Sakura abrió los ojos en símbolo de sorpresa por esa manera tan confianzuda de tratarla.

-Auch, suéltame idiota-respondió molesta la pelirosa. Lo odiaba, demasiado. O eso quería creer.

-Está bien, no eres mi tipo- dijo burlón Sakura escucho perfectamente aquello ¿Cómo si él fuera el suyo? Pensó.

-¿Que has dicho? ─preguntó. Quería analizar como siempre las respuestas de ese idiota.

-Nada, cerecita, olvídalo.

-Mira tarado, déjame de molestar. No quiero volverte a ver, solo lo estrictamente necesario. ─ elevó la vos y lo apuntó con un dedo. Su cara estaba de un rojo furioso. No toleraría estar un momento más al lado de ese insufrible muchacho. Pero había algo que los unía y Sakura lo recordó así que continuo hablando─ dame tu número de celular para coordinar, lo único que nos une. El grupo que la maestra me obligo hacer contigo-bufo molesta.

-Está bien –se apresuró a decir Sasuke mientras apuntaba su número en el celular de Sakura–Llámame, cuando quieras, y donde quieras tu puedes enseñarme biología y yo otras cosas-le dijo en tono insinuador y guiñándole el ojo a la pelirosa quien se ponía totalmente colorada.

─Eres un idiota─ sentenció mientras desaparecía por los pasillos dirigiéndose al baño. Busco miradas cerca. Afortunadamente los amigos del patán no andaban por ningún lado.

En cuanto se lavó la cara se dio cuenta de algo. La imagen que reflejaba el espejo, no era ella parecía otra persona. Sin el suéter holgado se notaban claramente sus curvas y su mediano pecho. En vez de la muchacha tímida tras esos aburridos anteojos. Veía a una joven bella. Algo que ella nunca pensó, ver. El pelo se le había rizado hermosamente cayéndole como canelones por la espalda y sus dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro la hacían ver más bella. Sin ninguna gota de maquillaje que resaltara sus atributos, tenía su belleza y encanto natural, además sin esas enormes gafas se podía notar la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

Como ratón escurridizo y sabiendo porque muchos chicos la habían mirado de cierta manera trato de llegar al salón sin que nadie la viese. En fin había sido siempre una anónima sabia como ocultarse, presto la máxima atención que podía tras los ojos que curiosos la observaban desde sus asientes. Y continúo con las clases del día.

…

Sasuke estaba molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que la maestra la pusiera con la nerd de los pelos rosas? Ninguno de los dos se soportaba, pero en fin haría su vida cuadritos de eso estaba seguro. Cuando terminara con ella se divertiría un montón.

Subió a su auto, luego de despachar a Tayuya que se le metió en su camino y quería que la llevar a casa ¿Qué se creía esa peliroja tonta? Era un simple agarre y nada más. A veces el ser irresistible tenía sus consecuencias, pensó.

Con un escueto no la despacho rápidamente y fue directo a su casa. Al llegar a su habitación tomo el cuaderno de biología y lo tiro con la mayor fuerza posible hacia la pared. El cuaderno con el peso que ejerció cayó al piso abierto en la mitad.

Mientras lo recogía Sasuke noto algo. Era un pequeño papel. Uno que la maestra le había enseñado en la mañana y le había dado. Maldijo, a aquella vieja, tenía que hacer una nueva tarea para reemplazar la que no había hecho. Si no, por bajas calificaciones su estancia en el equipo de futbol seria rápidamente sacada. Además Sasori ya le había echado el ojo y bien sabía que aquel idiota desde hacía mucho siempre se metía en sus cosas.

El tan ansiado papel decía _Escribir un ensayo sobre los grupos sanguíneos vistos en clases._ Biología era su peor materia, pero, no podía reprobar si lo hacía era el fin.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?

La solución llego rápidamente cuando vio su móvil ¡Ah si ,la nerd era su solución!

...

Al llegar a casa, mientras dejaba el celular en la sala y sacaba del refrigerador la comida que su mama le había dejado para poner al microondas, recibió un whatsapp. Era Sasuke. El maldito quería que se vieran. Según él decía, no entendía bien la clase de la mañana. Sakura dejo lo que estaba haciendo y cogiendo el móvil en las manos acordó que podía venir a eso de las 3 de la tarde, le dio la dirección de su casa y fue directamente a sacar del microondas la lasaña un poco quemada por culpa de la distracción que había tenido. Maldijo a Sasuke -otra vez-su sola presencia siempre era un dolor de cabeza.

Después de comer fue a su cuarto. Se sacó su ropa del instituto y se puso la ropa que siempre usaba en casa. Un short y una camiseta blanca, con un par de tenis verdes. Se amarro el pelo en una enorme coleta y se fue a la mesa, limpiarla un poco, para luego buscar en la repisa que se encontraba en la sala un libro que leer.

En medio de la lectura se quedó dormida. Aquel día no tenía que ir al hospital por eso le había dicho que si a Sasuke.

Mientras estaba dormida tuvo un sueño hermoso en el veía a una chica, o bueno, solo sus pies, que pateaba el balón y metía goles al equipo contrario. Mientras ella observaba acercándose a aquella mujer y tratar de enfocar más allá de la cintura la imagen se hacía borrosa y justo cuando estaba por verle el rostro escucho un toc toc. Quiso nuevamente enfocarla pero otra vez escucho el toc toc. Cuando escucho su nombre se despertó totalmente. Sasuke la estaba llamando. Con los ojos adormilados y seguro baba pegada en la cara fue y le abrió la puerta a ese idiota. Que la volvía a escanear de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo había aceptado que viniera? ¡Ah! Si, eran grupo.

Sin saludarlo, le hizo un gesto de que pase.

Él pasó y se tiró prácticamente al sillón en el que Sakura había estado dormida.

-¿Sabías que tienes pegado un pelo cerca de tu labio? ¿ y además estas totalmente con cara de haber dormido?-preguntó Sasuke mientras se mordía por no estallar en carcajadas del aspecto de su compañera y enemiga.

-Mira idiota, lo que menos debería importarte es mi aspecto-lo miro directamente a los ojos retándolo con la mirada- Ahora mueve el trasero y siéntate-ordenó mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón al frente de Sasuke.

-Ok, cerecita-rio burlonamente.

La paciencia de Sakura estaba por estallar. Simplemente no lo soportaba, no lo quería ni a medio metro de distancia. Lo odiaba.

-Abre tu mochila y dime que no entiendes-su voz ya sonaba con el tinte de enojo que esos momentos embargaba su cuerpo.

Sasuke miro con una ceja alzada a Sakura. Le gustaba verla furiosa aunque jamás lo aceptaría. Mientras se agachaba a sacar de la mochila su libreta de apuntes desvió descaradamente su vista a las piernas de la pelirosa .La estudio detalladamente. Era un pervertido era cierto, y le encantaba ponerle nuevos apodos a la ojiverde.

Dejo de pensar en molestarla, lo cierto era que no entendía nada y muy en el fondo sabía que su nula capacidad de entender biología a la larga terminaría por afectar a la pelirosa. Era un patán, era cierto, pero a la vez le atraía la forma en que ella lo retaba, lo miraba. Era una nerd, pero con él se portaba diferente; toda esa mascara de pasar desapercibida cambiaba cuando era a él a quien se refería. Frente a todo el mundo no alzaba palabra alguna, pero frente a él tenía todo los posibles insultos que podía imaginar y eso secretamente, le gustaba de ella. Cogió el libro de biología que tenían todos los alumnos de la clase y encontró el producto de sus dudas. Era la página 30 el tema sobre grupos sanguíneos le había quedado poco claro la compatibilidad de los tipos de sangre.

Señalando dicho tema, Sasuke se lo mostro a Sakura.

-No entiendes ¿Grupos sanguíneos?-eso era lo más fácil para Sakura, había sido el primer tema que leyó del gran topo de su mama.

Suspiró y relajo los hombros aquella charla tomaría algún tiempo. Ese cerebro era duro de procesar.

-Pues veras Existen 8 grupos sanguíneos- explico mientras pensaba contextualizar palabras simples para que pudiera entender .Sakura tenía una pizarra en su habitación. Para que le explique mejor tenía que traérsela a la sala, pidió una disculpa y subió a su habitación. La sacó de su pared, con cuidado de no romper el enorme poster de Zac Efron que tenía en pegado como adorno principal. Para luego ponerla en la sala y empezar a anotar los grupos en la pizarra y relacionarlos entre sí.

Luego de una ardua explicación y demasiadas preguntas del pelinegro. Por fin logro entender. Sakura suspiro aliviada de que su explicación hubiera estado dando frutos.

-¿Ósea que si tengo la sangre 0- puedo darle mi sangre a todos los grupos? Pero ¿no puedo recibir sangre de ningún otro grupo?-preguntó el pelinegro. Su mirada se desvió un instante un atisbo de tristeza la surcó para luego mirarla nuevamente en gesto de total atención.

-Exacto, el grupo sanguíneo O- es muy difícil de encontrar, es por eso que las personas con dicha sangre suelen tener muchos problemas para conseguirla. Además en este tema también debemos abordar la hemofilia, que es una enfermedad que no permite que la sangre se coagule y que hace que las personas puedan por una simple lesión, morir desangradas.

-¿Te imaginas una persona con sangre O- y aparte hemofílica? Tiene pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir- Sasuke asintió, mientras recordaba algo, sus labios temblaron un instante pero no dijo nada a finales.

-Muchas gracias, mi redondo cerecito- Sakura se molestó aunque no tanto como las veces anteriores, durante la explicación Sasuke demostró que tras esa cara bonita de chico fresa había alguien atento, que si dejara toda la altanería sería uno de los mejores.

-De nada huequito-le dijo burlándose.

-Sabes… para celebrar que este huequito ha aprendido algo─ ironizo. Sakura rio un poco─ Vamos a comer un helado, ¿Qué te parece? ─ propuso a la pelirosa quien lo miraba sorprendida. No era mala idea después de todo, solo rogaba que no se portara insufrible.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Sakura le dijo que sí. Subió rápidamente a su habitación y se puso un pantalón con una camiseta hermosa color amarillo que su madre le había comprado, pero ella no había querido ponerse. Sus pechos a través de ella se notaban del tamaño perfecto.

Al bajar por las escaleras noto la mirada de Sasuke, si no supiera que se odiaban juraría que se había sonrojado. Todo esto lo estaban haciendo porque serian grupo y tendrían que verse. Eso se lo dijo mentalmente. Aunque probablemente en un futuro aquel no sería el único motivo.

Cerrando rápidamente la puerta de su casa ambos salieron a la calle. Unos chicos empezaron piropear a Sakura e incomodar a Sasuke. Su mirada fue de odio absoluto la pelirosa se dio cuenta rápidamente de ello.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería Sakura, pidió un helado de chocolates sutilmente adornado con galletas a ambos lados. Se veía delicioso a simple vista.

Sasuke en cambio se decantó por un helado de fresa con crema de chantillí que despedía un delicioso aroma que le hizo ver mariposas al estómago de Sakura.

-Bien te decía chico fresa-le dijo Sakura a Sasuke; mientras señalaba la delicada fresa que habían puesto en el bol del helado.

Sasuke se sonrojó y aquello la divirtió mucho, sin quererlo estaba pasando un rato más o menos interesante con la nerd de los pelos rosas, cerecito o cual sea el apodo con el que la nombraba.

-Digamos que me gusta el color rosa. Así como tu color de pelo-le dijo galante.

Aquello hizo que el color de la cara de Sakura se volviera del color de su cabello.

-Pensaste que me avergonzarías-sonrió triunfante.

-Idiota- contestó Sakura pero, sonrió un poco mientras ambos se molestaban como un par de críos y no dos muchachos que tenían 18 años.

El resto de las conversaciones fueron piropos e insultos que terminaron coloreando el rostro palido de ambos.

…

Cuando llego a su casa se sintió abstraída por todos los objetos que decoraban su hogar. Su vista divagó por las paredes verde agua, las cortinas azul marino y mirando el blanco de su techo Sakura pensó en algo, bien había recordado que muchos decían que Sasuke había sido el mejor en lo que a deportes respectaba. Podía pedirle ayuda a que le enseñe a jugar a la pequeña Hinata.

Cogió su celular que estaba apartado en la mesita del rincón; deslizó el patrón de desbloqueo y buscándolo entre sus contactos le mando un whatsapp.

Espero pacientemente por una hora, pero al no ver respuesta y observando los check de leído de hacia media hora se enfurruño mucho ¿Cómo se atrevía a no contestarle un mísero whatsapp? Se sentía patética al tratar de mantener una buena relación con ese idiota. Más molesta por el desplante camino rumbo a su habitación. Había algunas actividades que la distraerían.

Navego un rato por internet viendo un programa de medicina hasta que la batería de la laptop murió y tuvo que ponerla a cargar. En medio de la espera se quedó plácidamente dormida. Mientras dormía soñaba otra vez con el estadio y dos pies femeninos que se movían sincronizados para meter el tan ansiado gol…

* * *

Este es el final del capitulo espero que les haya gustado

 **cinthiamayte2215 :** Gracias por tu comentario. La verdad si habra un poco de drama. El inicio sera un poco lento. En esta historia Sakura no esta enamorada de Sasuke, bueno no desde el principio como todas las historias es mas ellos se detestan xD. El titulo tiene un significado, ya veras mas adelante. Me encanto leerte. Espero que sigas siguiendo esta historia :3

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :)**


	3. Un día en el parque: ¿Juguemos Fútbol?

**¡Hola queridos lectores! :)**

Bueno por aquí vengo a dejarles la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos :3

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , esta historia mía.

 **¡A leer ! ;)**

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura corría a más no poder. Era miércoles y su peor materia estaba por empezar. Odiaba deportes y el saber que tenía que hacerlos le daba un malestar que se le hacía insoportable. Además el ser el centro de burlas de las porristas huecas le daba un retorcijón en el estómago. Destetaba a aquellas chicas rubias decolorabas tanto como los miércoles, siempre los había odiado. Era el peor día de su semana.

Bufó molesta mientras se encaminaba hacia los vestidores para quitarse la ropa de instituto y vestirse a comodidad con una camiseta holgada, un short hasta la rodilla y los horribles tenis. Era una "nerd", debía actuar su papel frente a los demás. Sakura observo su silueta reflejada en el espejo. La camiseta parecía un saco y su hermosa figura se deformaba. Parecía lo que el idiota de Sasuke decía "Un cerezo redondo". Sabiendo que los demás tratarían de ni si quiera voltear a mirarla se encamino hacia las canchas de futbol. Debían correr algunos minutos antes de empezar los estiramientos. Solo rogaba que las porristas no hicieran de las suyas con ella.

Al llegar a los campos de educación física observó por todos lados tratando de identificar su rostro entre la multitud de compañeros de aula ahí reunida. Observo las graderías, las pozas de salto cada uno de los lugares posibles donde pudiera encontrarse, detallando el hermoso espacio en el que estaba parada. Aquel campo de deportes era uno de los más grandes de la ciudad y uno de los más antiguos, pues el instituto fue uno de los primeros en ser construidos. De pronto su vista y su mente que se encontraban perdidas en múltiples pensamientos se fijaron un punto exacto. Cerca de las graderías frente al arco de futbol se encontraba el idiota con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Todo el uniforme deportivo del instituto se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo de adonis griego. Lo hacían ver guapo, guapísimo, pensó. Negó con la cabeza. Para ella siempre sería el insoportable, se repitió. Estaba parado junto a sus amigos cómplices de sus *palomilladas sacándose la camisa en una pose orgullosa de mostrar lo que tenía. Aquello hizo que se encendieran sus mejillas ¿No tenía vergüenza alguna acaso? Sakura volteo su mirada que empezaba a concentrarse en los esculpidos abdominales de su compañero y se encontró con un montón de muchachas que lo miraban de la misma forma. Era muy guapo, era cierto, pero era un egocéntrico, presumido y mujeriego. Sakura no entendía que las atraía de él si sus defectos eran mayores que sus virtudes. Definitivamente esas chicas estaban cegadas por el atractivo del idiota de Sasuke, pensó. Aunque inconscientemente lo entendía bien, pues pese a las hostilidades también era alguien divertido cuando se lo proponía, después de todo se lo había pasado increíble el día anterior. Todavía faltaba ver el tema del mensaje de whatsapp- pensó -y aquello la hizo refunfuñar un poco. ¿Por qué no le habría contestado?

Sasuke estaba conversando con Suitgetsu cuando escucho a los reunidos que había llegado. "Era la hora del bullying" habían dicho sus amigos. Sonrió de lado un poco. Nada mejor que molestarla un poco. Le encanta verla sonrojada así que pensó que sería buena idea sacarse la camisa, quería ver su reacción. Más grande fue su sorpresa al sentir muchos ojos sobre él, la mayoría del grupo femenino, pero al voltear un poco sintió el peso de la mirada del chico gay del salón. Su mirada hambrienta lo hizo sentir incomodo de cierta manera que hicieron que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tono carmesí. Volvió a su posición y se permitió recordar algunos sucesos. Ese año después de un descanso de dos años había postulado nuevamente para ser capitán de futbol y como era de esperarse había ganado. Solo que ese año no había sido tan fácil Sasori, un chico que venía de otra preparatoria, era alguien casi tan apto como él y por poco y la había hecho perderla.

Sasuke volteo en busca de la pelirosa, busco su pequeña "cabeza de chicle"–sonrió ante sus pensamientos, pero como había pasado buen tiempo, no estaba. Sin querer estaba buscándola minuciosamente hasta que dio con ella. Se había ido a leer un enorme libro y estaba sentada en una de las tribunas. Se enojó un poco. Quería verla sonrojada ¿Lo habría visto? Se preguntó. Aquel día de los helados había entendido que era muy divertido verla en ese estado.

─ Muchachos es hora de que se empiece ─gritó pitando el silbato el maestro de educación física. Gai sensei no era alguien muy paciente que digamos. Al escucharlo Sakura guardo el libro, y corrió hacia la fila que sus compañeros habían formado. Llegando última, por su puesto.

Nada peor que correr pensaba, hacía que le dolieran los pies por dos días seguidos, pero ese día era necesario. Tenían que hacer salto largo, así que no había nada más que cooperar y tuvo que correr con los demás. Cuanto hubiera preferido presentar aquella solicitud aquellos años, se hubiera librado fácil de deportes, aunque eso significara perder puntos que le significarían mucho en un futuro.

Era la tercera vuelta alrededor del campo de futbol y Sakura estaba más que cansada sentía el cuerpo entumecido, definitivamente el hacer tanto ejercicio le estaba costando, pues su respiración empezó a entrecortarse y nada faltaba para que se desplomara en el campo de futbol. Solo faltan dos vueltas se repetía constantemente para no abandonar aquello e irse a seguir leyendo. El tema de enfermedades extrañas estaba muy interesante. Tenía por así decirlo un gusto por lo desconocido y averiguarlo era su mayor diversión.

Cuando finalmente los estiramientos terminaron. Todos se prepararon para los saltos. El profesor empezó por orden alfabético así que Sakura respiro profundo, pese a no ser la primera, aquel día no le daba buena espina. Tenía cierta presión en el pecho que le decía que quizá algo no iba a salir bien. Suspiró un poco, los primeros de la lista ya habían pasado, poco o nada faltaba para que su apellido fuera llamado.

─Haruno Sakura ─Llamó el profesor. Al escuchar su nombre. Sakura alzó la cabeza y lo encontró con una expresión más que enojada en su rostro. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que era la tercera vez que la llamaban. Iba a ir a su propio infierno.

Sasuke giró en dirección de la pelirosa en cuanto fue llamada. Iba a divertirse un montón, pensó. Ella nunca había sido buena en deportes desde que se habían conocido hacía un año. Cuando él había sido transferido a esa escuela; muchas veces había visto como temblaba cuando oía que era llamada para una simple práctica.

Observó a la pelirosa ir por la pista. Salto largo no era muy fácil. Si caías mal podía torcerte el pie. Además la arena podía hacerte sufrir una laceración.

─ ¡Vamos nerd de los pelos rosas! ─ gritó Suitgetsu a su lado mientras se reía de Sakura. Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, pese a que solía molestarla mucho, no sabía porque; pero oír que alguien que no era él la molestará, le fastidiaba un poco.

─ ¡No te caigas pelos de chicle! ─ gritó su otro amigo instándolo a que se una al bullying mas él no lo hizo. No era el momento.

Sakura se estaba poniendo colorada por el bochorno y las risas que generaban en el rostro del resto de estudiantes el uso de aquellos apelativos. Además hacían que sus movimientos sean torpes, más de lo que hasta en esos momentos eran. Suspiró hastiada y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la pista de velocidad donde tomaría carrera para luego saltar. De ello dependía su calificación. Tomó aire y empezó a correr, solo esperaba hacer al menos 1.40 metros de distancia para tener un 6 en una escala del uno al diez y es que esa era la marca mínima. Tener menos significaba estar reprobada.

Al llegar a la marca establecida Sakura saltó lo más que pudo, pero al sentirse tan observada tembló un poco en el impulso y cayó sobre uno de sus brazos el cual sufrió un pequeño raspón que la hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa. El profesor la miró inquisitivo y al ver el raspón lo dejó pasar a final no era gran cosa o eso pensó.

─ Haruno Sakura, tiene 05 ─dijo mientras verificaba con la guincha la distancia que había saltado. Sakura bajo la cabeza triste, era una nota reprobatoria. No había valido de nada su esfuerzo.

Bajo las miradas de sus demás compañeros fue a sentarse a las graderías. Ya no la llamarían después de todo. Al tratar de mover un poco su brazo Sakura sintió una incomodidad. El pequeño raspón seguía color rojo y un poco de sangre seguía saliendo. Entre su bolso que había dejado mientras se había puesto a leer, tenía pastillas y alcohol que traía muchas veces por precaución. Así que los saco y empezó a limpiar su herida para que la hemorragia parase.

…

Sasuke la siguió sin saber el porqué, tenía unas enormes ganas de hablar con ella así que después de haber obtenido la mejor calificación y que el profesor los haya dejado tomarse un descanso. El prefirió ir a verla en vez de platicar con sus amigos. Había visto la caída de Sakura y sin querer le preocupaba un poco su bienestar, pese a que siempre terminaba molestándola.

─ Cerecito ─dijo tratando de llamar su atención. Sakura estaba con un enorme libro en la mano. No tenía que ser adivino para saber que era biología.

─ Chico fresa ─ respondió tajante. Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos. Aún seguía con los incomodos lentes de contacto. Sus lentes tardarían al menos una semana en llegar.

─ Buena caída se burló─ Sakura lo miro molesta y con una ceja alzada ¿Para eso había ido a verla? ¿No le pediría disculpas por no haberle contestado?

─ No te importa─ le respondió. ─ Deberías ir con tus amigos están esperándote. ─Los señaló.

─ Se ve que el golpe te hizo más molesta─ insinuó Sasuke. Le gustaba fastidiarla después de todo. Sakura no hizo ningún ademán de enfado, más bien estaba un poco ida. Su expresión cambio de repente al ver aun salir un poco de sangre por el pequeño rasguño que tenía en el brazo ─ ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó.

─Sí, no es nada ─ respondió, restándole importancia.

Sasuke la observo pensativo, pero lo dejo pasar. Había un tema que los unía y eran las próximas exposiciones de biología. Los temas de exposición ya habían sido adjuntados a los correos de todos los estudiantes del instituto y aunque él sabía que ella haría uno de los mejores trabajos suponía que tenía al menos que mostrar interés.

─ ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos? ─ preguntó. ─ Exponemos el primer tema la semana que viene y el próximo dentro de tres semanas.

─ No te preocupes yo haré el trabajo─ respondió tajante. Es que acaso ya había olvidado el tema del whatsapp ¿Podía ser tan cínico? ¿No le pediría disculpas? Lo maldijo mentalmente.

─ Gracias─ respondió con una sonrisa. Sakura se enfadó mas ¿Se estaría burlando acaso?

─ ¿No has recibido nada? ─ pregunto Sakura. Ya era hora de hablar de ese asunto

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ pregunto el pelinegro. No entendía a qué se refería. La expresión de Sakura se tornó de un rojo furioso.

─ Tu bandeja de Whatsapp─ respondió rápidamente. Sasuke se quedó pensativo un momento. Seguía sin entender.

─ Siempre me llegan un montón de mensajes ─ respondió orgulloso─ pero no sé a qué quieres llegar.

─ Te envié uno ayer ─respondió rápidamente. Sasuke la vio sorprendido mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos. ¿Había un mensaje de ella? Negó con la cabeza. No lo recordaba.

─ ¿Qué decía? ─preguntó ─ Sakura soltó un suspiro. Aunque su orgullo le decía que no le dijese nada, que ya vería como se las arreglaría. Muy en el fondo sabía que aquel chico era la solución más fácil para todos los problemas que estaba teniendo. Era la persona perfecta para enseñarle a jugar a Hinata.

─ Te pedía que le ayudes a una de mis amigas a aprender a jugar futbol─ respondió sin mirarlo─ No soy buena en deportes─ respondió haciendo alusión a lo que había pasado esa mañana. ─Esperaba que fueras tan amable de ayudarme, pero al parecer ni eso─ hizo un gesto de enfado y giro la cabeza a un lado.

─ La verdad, no lo recuerdo ─respondió haciendo referencia al mensaje─ Hay muchas chicas que me envían mensajes constantemente y es por eso que prefiero dejarlas en visto.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por aquella confesión ¿Acaso ya no era tan mujeriego?- Interesante- pensó.

─ ¿Tienes amigas? ─ pregunto al caer en cuenta que ella había usado esa palabra. No lo dijo de forma amable, su forma fue totalmente burlona. El rostro de Sakura se volvió del color de su cabello. Lo miro con reproche por varios segundos hasta que inevitablemente giro el rostro. Había caído hipnóticamente en los hermosos ojos negros de su compañero.

─ ¿Puedes o no? ─ quería terminar de ya la conversación.

─ ¿Y dónde está el "por favor"? ─ Rio un poco haciendo alusión a sus modales.

─ ¿Podrías ayudarme? ─ Contuvo la respiración mientras el pelinegro ladeaba su sonrisa─ Por favor ─ respondió con un toque de enfado. Sakura estaba conteniendo las ganas de mandarlo al diablo.

─ Tenlo por hecho─ sonrió un poco más─ solo dime cuando y donde─ Sakura se contagió un poco con aquella sonrisa. Había aceptado. Al parecer no era tan mala persona.

─ El sábado a las 9:00 am─ informó mientras ambos abandonaban las gradas. Habían escuchado el timbre. El turno había acabado. Las siguientes clases estaban por comenzar.

─ Queda─ dijo mientras le acomodaba un rizo rosa que había escapado de aquel tomate que usaba como peinado.

…

Los fines de semana Sakura solía pasarlo en el parque junto con la pequeña Hinata jugando en aquellos viejos juegos tales como los toboganes, subibajas, columpios o simplemente quedándose recostadas en la verde yerba describiéndole el hermoso azul que tenía el cielo. Pero aquel día no sería como los demás, pues ese día también Sasuke se uniría a ellas y con su ayuda la pequeña Hinata aprendería rápidamente a jugar futbol y le regalaría una gran alegría a Sakura quien siempre se consideraba su hermana mayor.

En aquel parque había dos enormes secciones que separaban los juegos con las canchitas de futbol. Era un parque hermoso con una gran cantidad de palmeras y sauces que le daban una hermosa vista. Además el aroma de las rosas inundaba por doquier los pulmones de sus visitantes.

Hinata al lado de Sakura, quien le servía de lazarillo en ese momento, sonreía alegremente pese a que no podía ver. El escuchar las alegres risas de los niños, y el suave aire que golpeaba su piel, la hacían sentir feliz. Estar siempre al lado de Sakura era bueno, calmaba su triste corazón. Para ella la pelirosa era la mejor hermana mayor que la vida le pudo dar, pese a ser solo de palabra y corazón. La única hermana de sangre que había tenido, unos años menor que ella había muerto hacía dos años. Estaba ansiosa por aprender, quería sentirse viva a través de un deporte. Pese a haber nacido ciega.

Antes de que Sakura lo empezara a maldecir. Pues ya eran más de las 9:30 .Sasuke apareció de la mano de un niño de la edad de Hinata ¿Quién sería? Se preguntó la pelirosa. No se parecía al pelinegro pues aquel muchacho tenía el pelo rubio y sus ojos eran de un azul muy bonito. Además al parecer de Sakura, no tenía cara de idiota como el ojinegro.

Sasuke se acercó a ella. Y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Sakura se sonrojo un poco.

─ Te presento a Hinata─ dijo Sakura cogiéndola de la mano para que pueda ubicarlos por el sonido de su voz.

─ Soy Sasuke─ respondió el pelinegro. Quien con una ceja alzada observaba a la niña al lado de Sakura. Algo había llamado su atención ese algo eran los ojos de la pequeña. Tenía los ojos blancos. ¿Cómo le enseñaría a jugar futbol si no podía ver? Tenía que hablarlo con Sakura.

─Soy Hinata─ se presentó alegremente. Estirando su mano para estrecharla con la del pelinegro quien solo mantenía la vista fija en los ojos de la pequeña.

─ Te presento a Naruto, mi hermano─ respondió el pelinegro señalando al muchacho que estaba a su lado. Quien le sonrió tímidamente a la pelirosa.

─ mucho gusto─ dijo Sakura─ mientras lo miraba. Definitivamente el hermano menor de Sasuke, era mucha mejor persona que su hermano mayor.

─El gusto es mío ─ respondió, pero dirigiéndose a la linda Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió un poco al ver ese panorama, pese a los perjuicios del mundo no le importaba realmente mucho el interés de su hermano menor por la amiga de Sakura. Pero aún tenía que hablar algo con la pelirosa. Cogiendo suavemente del brazo a Sakura la hizo acercarse a un árbol, donde nadie los podría escuchar. Tenía que hablar de su pequeña observación sobre su aprendiz.

─No me dijiste, que mi aprendiz, era ciega ─se quejó Sasuke. Sakura lo observó con reproche pese a que era cierto, a ella no le parecía más que un simple detalle.

─ Eso no tiene nada que ver, enséñale, por favor─ le suplico. Aunque su voz más que suplica pareció amenaza. Estaba furiosa.

─ Está bien, pero no se ¿cómo? ─trato de suavizar su expresión y empezar a entender aquel panorama.

─ No te preocupes, enséñale a tirar el balón, es una niña que aprende rápido.

─Está bien lo intentare─ dijo resignado─ pero tu vienes conmigo─ La jaló hacía la canchita de deportes. Llamó a los niños que al parecer habían entablado una conversación. Observo como su hermano guiaba a la amiga de Sakura.

─ Yo no sé jugar ─ informó la pelirosa. Más a Sasuke no le importó, la acomodó en una posición cerca a la suya para que también se pusiera a jugar con ellos. Después de todo era divertido verla haciendo deportes y reírse de su torpeza.

Sakura cogió la mano de Hinata, mientras ella sonreía nerviosa. Empezaron con formar un círculo y pasarse el balón. Contrario a lo que Sasuke pensó, Hinata si aprendía rápido. Otra cosa que notó era que la pelirosa lo manejaba muy bien a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo.

Sakura observó a Sasuke, estaba haciendo de un muy buen maestro. Pese a que a veces quería que la tierra lo tragase por ser tan insoportable en ese momento, junto a los niños, internamente se la estaba pasando de maravilla. No solo ella. Naruto el pequeño hermano de Sasuke, sonreía alegremente, por lo que pudo notar Sakura,Naruto era lo contrario a su hermano. Era un niño dulce y reservado.

Terminada la lección Sasuke informó a los menores del grupo que debían de tomar un descanso. Observando que con una alegre sonrisa, Hinata y Naruto fueron a unos columpios a pasear. Se le acercó a Sakura quien lo llevó a una de las bancas del lugar. Observarían a sus "hermanos menores"

El día era hermoso y muchos niños estaban en el parque, también había parejas de enamorados que disfrutaban del excelente clima que ese día ofrecía.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sakura los observaban, ambos intentaron hablarse, pero no encontraron tema de conversación. El silencio se tornó incómodo para ambos hasta que Sakura rompió el hielo.

─ ¿Siempre, gustas salir a pasear con tu hermano? ─ preguntó al pelinegro.

─ Si, quiero ser un buen hermano mayor. Así como... ─ Sasuke calló.

─ Nada olvídalo, mira hay un camión de helados─ dijo señalando al camión de helados estacionado a un lado de la vereda cerca a la entrada del parque.

Sakura sonrió, amaba el helado de chocolate. Pero no era tonta al ver a Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. No era como que le interesaba la vida de su querido "amigo", pero en aquellos días Sasuke se había tornado un poco, solo un poco menos insoportable y verlo así amonestó a su cabeza de muchas interrogantes.

Dejando a los niños jugar en los columpios. Sakura y Sasuke compraron 4 helados: De chocolate obviamente para Sakura, de fresa –para Sasuke-Sakura había reído un montón al comprarlo, uno de menta para Naruto y otro de vainilla para la pequeña Hinata.

Con los helados a punto de caerse se acercaron a los niños que se notaba claramente que la estaban pasando bien. Hinata tenía las mejillas rojas y Naruto tenía una sonrisa muy bonita en el rostro.

Interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos niños que al parecer estaban hablando de animes. Algo que aunque con su discapacidad Hinata disfrutaba, amaba el pensar e imaginar el rostro de sus personajes favoritos en la televisión. Sakura le dio el helado a Hinata quien lo recibió gustosa. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su pequeño hermano.

Disfrutaron el momento que pasaban juntos y mientras se tumbaban en la yerba recién cortada del lugar y miraban el profundo azul del cielo .Quedaron verse una vez más el sábado siguiente. Sakura con una sonrisa impresa en los labios, le dijo adiós a Sasuke mientras lo veía perderse entre las calles cercanas.

Cogiéndole la mano a Hinata, se dirigió a la entrada donde la aguardaba su madre y que al ver a la pequeña tan contenta le agradeció por su amabilidad a Sakura.

─Quedamos venir la otra semana ─dijo entusiasmada Hinata.

La mama de Hinata la miro sorprendida, le encantaba la idea de que su hija quiera salir de su casa. Debido a su enfermedad Hinata era una niña introvertida que prefería la soledad de su cuarto a ser la burla de todos, por su ceguera.

─Tu qué opinas─ pregunto la mamá de Hinata a Sakura─ ¿Se portó bien?

─ Claro que se portó bien, merece venir la otra semana─ dijo con una gran sonrisa, la pelirosa, a la señora.

─Entonces, la próxima semana también vendrá─ dijo guiñándole el ojo a Sakura.

Hinata sonrió emocionada dando brinquitos al aire. Sakura la observo con una calida mirada y con un beso en la frente se despidió de "su pequeña hermana" y se dirigió rumbo a su casa. Solo tenía que cruzar dos calles para llegar.

…

Cuando llego a casa su mamá ya estaba preparando la cena. Dejo su cartera en su habitación y vestida con ropa de casa fue a ayudar a su progenitora.

Eran solo dos personas en aquella casa, su padre había muerto de una horrible enfermedad cuando ella tenía solo 2 años y tratar de hablar con su madre sobre aquello solo traía dolorosos recuerdos a ambas. El único recuerdo vivo de su padre era su hermano mayor, quien según su madre era idéntico a él.

Mebuki , su madre. Era una mujer de unos 45 años cuyo único motivo para vivir era la clínica de la que era directora. Sakura nunca había sentido realmente la presencia de su progenitora en su vida, muy pocas veces hablaba con ella. Según su hermano mayor ella había cambiado mucho después de la muerte de su padre.

Después de enjuagarse las manos en el lavatorio de la cocina Sakura se puso a ayudar con la cena. Ese día tocaba algo ligero de digerir. Ensalada de verduras con una vinagreta muy bien preparada.

Mientras Sakura picaba las zanahorias al fin su madre se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta.

─ ¿Cómo te fue con Hinata? ─ Ella conocía bien a esa niña. Después de todo había ido tantas veces al hospital que no podía olvidar fácilmente su rostro.

─ Bien. Hoy Sasuke le enseño a jugar Futbol─ le dijo alegremente Sakura.

Mebuki, se puso azul. Empezó a temblar.

─ ¿Tú también jugaste? ─ le pregunto a su hija. Un atisbo de preocupación surcó su rostro.

─ Sí, un poco pero no es nada del otro mundo. Sabes mamá puedo manejar bien el balón o eso me dijo Sasuke. ─Apuntó la pelirosa un poco orgullosa por aquel halago que le habían hecho. Hacía tanto tiempo que su madre no le preguntaba cómo le había ido.

─ Hija, no vuelvas a hacer deporte ¿vale? ─ ordenó Mebuki un poco enojada a su hija.

─Pero ¿por qué? ─ preguntó sin saber la causa de la reacción de su madre.

─ Solo no lo hagas, obedece a tu mamá─ le dijo tajante. Al final ella tenía sus propias razones…

...

Sakura se largó fastidiaba luego de una incómoda cena, donde ambas no se dirigieron la palabra más de lo necesario y tratando temas tan triviales como el clima y el uso de los condimentos a sus respectivas ensaladas.

En vez de ponerse a estudiar como lo hacía diariamente, prefirió ver una película de amor. Era poco usual que ella mirara ese tipo de programación, pero se decantó por mirarla y analizar detenidamente la trama. En ella el chico moría pero le daba la oportunidad de vivir al amor de su vida. Sakura se dio cuenta de algo.

Jamás había tenido novio y sentía la curiosidad de lo que era sentirse amada y darlo todo por una persona, sin quererlo mientras imaginaba al chico de sus sueños apareció la imagen del chico fresa que tanto odiaba. Se sorprendió a si misma por verlo a él.

Se molestó y perdida en sus propias contradicciones, sin quererlo se quedó dormida…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ya saben me lo pueden decir a traves de un review :D

 **cinthiamayte2215** **:** Hola :) .Gracias por tu comentario, pues la verdad sí. Sus sentimientos se irán desarrollando mientras avance esta historia, aunque atracción hay. Siempre los polos opuestos se atraen :v . No te preocupes drama habrá y del bueno xD . Nos leemos :3

Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido :3

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. La propuesta

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

Cada año Suitgetsu organizaba una fiesta de entrada al curso. Es fiesta siempre solía realizarse en su enorme mansión, para nadie era novedad saber el gran dinero que tenía su padre pues era un prestigioso abogado de la ciudad. Todos sabían que él era uno de los chicos más ricos de la ciudad. Además de uno de los chicos más fresas -aparte de Sasuke- de la escuela según Sakura. Suitgetsu era alguien un tanto problemático quien solía meterse en el más mínimo lio y tenía las peores notas en comportamiento. Él y Sasuke eran secuaces, pues el pelinegro también resultaba ser un dolor de cabeza para los profesores.

Sakura llegó temprano aquel día al aula y como era de esperarse la encontró vacía. Era lunes y mientras pasaban los minutos poco a poco empezaron a ingresar los alumnos al salón. Aquel día por fin le habían mandado los lentes que tanto necesitaba, pese a que los de contacto le sentaban mejor. Aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse, se sentía muy incómoda usándolos.

Antes de que el reloj avanzará un poco más. Algo distrajo su atención. Viniendo hacia ella se encontraba el chico fresa. Sus ojos negros siempre descarados pasearon su vista por su pequeña silueta y sonrió al verla. Sakura agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada, pese a que se moría de ganas de decirle que la dejará de ver así. No quería formar un escándalo, prefería insultarlo cuando no había nadie cerca. Su papel de nerd anónima siempre era su prioridad.

Al llegar junto a ella le extendió una invitación. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño en señal de desconcierto ¿Por qué la invitaba? Ella no iría de todos modos. Las fiestas de Suitgetsu no eran lo suyo, prefería pasar los viernes en su casa tranquila e internarse en sus libros. Además bien sabía lo descontroladas que podían ser, había escuchado muchas veces las charlas de los días posteriores a aquellas, lo desenfrenadas que eran.

─ Sabes que no iré─ respondió rápidamente sin tocar la tarjeta.

─ Claro que irás─ afirmó rápidamente Sasuke mientras sonreía de lado.

─ No, es mi última palabra─ hizó un puchero. Sasuke la miró y muy en el interior le pareció adorable.

─ Bueno, entonces el sábado no le enseñaré a Hinata. ─ respondió rápidamente. Haciéndose el desentendido. En su mente si iría, no solo porque lo había pasado genial. Su hermano pequeño de un día al otro solo le preguntaba por la amiga de su compañera. Además estaba el hecho de verla molesta a ella. Lo que estaba disfrutando en esos instantes porque su cara se tornó de un rojo furioso y sus ojos verdes parecieron más chispeantes que nunca.

─ Eres un imbécil─ soltó con desprecio. A Sakura le parecía patético ir a aquella reunión. No tenía amigas ¿Con quién iría? Se aburriría un montón y a fínales terminaría maldiciendo como siempre a Sasuke.

─ ¿Eso es un sí o un no? ─ preguntó de repente. Sakura lo miró más furiosa hasta que bajo un poco la cabeza y afirmó. Sasuke se había salido con la suya. Además ella sabía que si él no la ayudaba nadie más lo haría. Aún estaba el detalle de la tonta regla de su mamá de que no jugara.

─ Muy bien cerecito─ le dijo acariciando de repente su mejilla en un tono de sutil confianza. Sakura aparto su mano de su rostro, pese a ver como siempre era cariñoso con las mujeres a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de contacto a no ser con Hinata o su hermano mayor a quien extrañaba demasiado.

─ Idiota─ dijo en un murmullo para que solo la escuche él.

─ Te pasaré a recoger─ le avisó guiñándole el ojo.

Sus mejillas que hasta entonces ya estaban tibias ardieron más. ¿Porque tenía que siempre ser así?

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron sin ningún percance. A final del día Sakura no sabía qué hacer. De pronto recordó que aquel día había quedado con Hinata para comprar algunas cosas. Tenía que comprar el vestido para ir a la fiesta así que cogió su celular y confirmo con la señora Hyuga para ir de compras. Aprovecharía la compañía de ambas.

…

Faltaban solo 3 minutos para las cuatro cuando un mensaje llego a su teléfono. Era la mamá de Hinata quien la llamaba para que saliera. Sakura iba con un aburrido atuendo que la hacía parecer mayor. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió al auto que se encontraba frente a su residencia.

Hikari-como se llamaba la mama de Hinata- La miro curiosa. Ella salió y se sentó en uno de los asientos de atrás. Hinata saludo enérgicamente a su amiga y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. A la señora Hyuga le encantaba ir de compras y no era la primera vez que las acompañaba. Era una señora de clase media que laboraba como directora de una escuela primaria donde Sakura había estudiado en su niñez. Luego de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad el auto dio marcha. El centro comercial solo quedaba a 20 minutos de la casa de Sakura.

Hinata le pregunto por su día y ella contesto rápidamente. Omitió el detalle de la fiesta a la que no quería ir. Pese a lo bien que se llevaban la pelinegra solo era una niña- en el inicio de su adolescencia- pero niña de todos modos. No entendería el porqué de que haya aceptado.

Al llegar al centro comercial la señora Hikari se dirigió rápidamente a la tienda de zapatos. No era de extrañarse, según lo que le había contado Hinata, su mama todo el tiempo hablaba de que quería expandir un poco más su lugar de almacenamiento de zapatos. Además tenía un guardarropa impresionante.

Sakura llevaba la tarjeta de crédito que su madre le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños número 16 y la cual contenía una suma valiosa de efectivo que ella con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido en las vacaciones laborando en el hospital. Aun no podía creer que gastaría aquello por un vestido para una fiesta a la que en primer lugar no quería ir. Sasuke era un dolor en el trasero demasiado grande.

De aquella tienda salieron comprando al menos 3 pares de zapatos. Se habían probado un montón, entre ella Hinata y su madre. Ya había comprado los que usaría en aquella fiesta. Tendría que practicar usar el taco alto. Fue un desastre al probárselos. Usualmente usaba ballerinas o zapatillas. La falta de equilibrio podría hacerle una mala jugada y ser el centro de burlas no era una opción.

Las siguientes tiendas que visitaron eran las de ropa. La sección de polos fue un buen entretenimiento. Sakura escogió al menos unas 5 camisetas. Dos tallas más grandes para ella. Pero en fin no le gustaba para nada llamar la atención. La mamá de Hinata escogió algunos top a su hija que la hacían ver bonita, pese a su corta edad, sus curvas de mujercita se le estaban formando.

Caminaron un poco más, entre charlas y risas. La mamá de Hinata era alguien súper divertido que realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su hija, algo diferente a su madre, quien prefería pasar todo el día en el hospital para evadir al mundo incluyéndola a ella. Sakura sonrió nostálgicamente, como le hubiera gustado tener una mamá así, pero lejos de todo. Como le hubiera gustado tener una vida similar a la de Hinata quien pese a su discapacidad en la visión tenía un hogar lleno de amor y cariño, que toda persona deseaba tener.

Al llegar a las tiendas de ropa elegante. Sakura vio algo que en su vida prefirió no ver. ¿Por qué el destino tenía que jugárselas así? Entrando a la sección de camisas. Estaba Sasuke junto con su hermano escogiendo un par. Sakura deseo que se la tragara la tierra, si el la veía la obligaría a comprar quien sabe qué tipo de vestido. Ya sabía la personalidad poco cuerda del pelinegro.

La mamá de Hinata captó el cambio de comportamiento de la pelirosa y le pregunto qué pasaba, mas ella reacia a quedar mal con la señora y decirle que abandonaran el lugar, prefirió decirle que nada. Que todo estaba bien.

Hinata escuchaba las charlas de Sakura y su madre sonriendo, pero al llegar a un lugar –se había desviado del lugar donde se encontraba la pelirosa y su mama- choco con alguien. La voz pidiéndole disculpas lo hizo reconocerlo inmediatamente.

─ ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? ─ preguntó la pelinegra a aquella persona que no podía ver, más si oír.

─ ¿Hinata? ─ respondió aquel muchacho. Era él. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hinata.

─Soy yo─ contestó alegremente mientras trataba de ubicarlo y alzar su mano para estrecharla. Más Naruto era un chico súper cariñoso que no freno el impulso y la abrazo tiernamente. Hinata se puso colorada.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó el rubio mientras se separaba de ella.

─ Vine con mi mamá e Sakura a comprar ropa─ contestó un poco nerviosa. ─ ¿Y tú? ─ preguntó.

─ Vine con mi tonto hermano mayor a comprar unas camisas y pantalones para una aburrida fiesta a la que irá─ _Y lo castigaran al día siguiente_ , pensó; mientras reía en su inconsciente. Hizo un puchero de aburrimiento y cogió de la mano a la pequeña mano de la pelinegra, quien se sentía nerviosa por aquellas muestras de atención a su parte.

─ ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ─ pregunto Hinata.

─ En el probador, Probándose las camisas ─ contesto el rubio. ─ Te llevare con tu mamá ─ Se ofreció no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar por Naruto, quien rápidamente dio con Sakura y la madre de Hinata.

Al ver al hermano menor de Sasuke, Sakura trago grueso. En cualquier momento el pelinegro aparecería para hacerle la vida cuadritos. No quería verlo, pero su hermano ya estaba con ellas así que era cuestión de tiempo para que el pelinegro diera con ellas y quisiera unirse solo para complicarle la tarde.

─ ¿Quién es este niño? ─ preguntó la mama de Hinata a su hija.

─ Es un amiguito que conocí el sábado que fui al parque con Sakura. ─ respondió rápidamente la pelinegra con un sonrojo en el rostro.

─ Buenas tardes señora─ saludó Naruto mientras extendía su mano a la señora quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

─ Buenas tardes, muchacho ─ devolvió el saludo apretando la mano de aquel muchachito─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ pregunto.

─ Mi nombre es Naruto─ Respondió entusiasmado. El carisma de Naruto era algo agradable para todas las personas que lo conocían y en esos instantes estaba haciendo efecto en la mamá de Hinata quien se contagió de la sonrisa de aquel pequeño hombrecito.

─ Es un gusto conocerte─ dijo la señora Hyuga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura permanecía tras suyo observándolos con un leve temblor en las manos.

Como el llamado de una muerte funesta detrás de Naruto apareció su hermano. Sakura lo vio y duro menos de un segundo de reconocimiento en que Sasuke pasase la vista por ella y mirara las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

─ ¡Naruto te estaba buscando! ─ le dijo a su hermano quien se encogió de hombros.

─ No pasa nada, hermano. Estaba con ellas─ las señaló.

Sasuke se presentó a la mamá de Hinata con muchísima educación y "amablemente" se ofreció a cargarle las bolsas para minutos después situarse al lado de Sakura y hacerle una pregunta muy importante según él.

─ ¿Ya lo escogiste? ─ preguntó.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ respondió rápidamente la pelirosa haciéndose la desentendida. No era una nerd solo por saber mucho, su cerebro trabajaba rápido así que ya se imaginaba a por donde iba la pregunta y ni loca dejaba que el ayudara en la selección de aquella prenda.

─ El vestido que usarás─ dijo como si nada. Su vista paseo por el lugar y se detuvo en la sección donde estaban colgadas las prendas.

─ Ni lo pienses─ respondió. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

─ Señora Hyuga─ llamó el pelinegro. Ella volteo viéndolo expectante.

─ dime muchacho─ respondió alegremente.

─ ¿Compraran vestidos? ─ preguntó.

La señora Hyuga lo miro pensativa un momento, hasta que recordó la razón por la que Sakura había ido. Sonrió rápidamente.

─ Sakura dijo que compraría uno─ afirmó mirando a Sakura quien no deseaba en esos momentos estar ahí.

─ Si desean una opinión masculina estamos nosotros─ ofreció el pelinegro mientras cogía a su hermano de los hombros y sonreía "sinceramente". Si las miradas mataran de seguro hubiera muerto irremediablemente pues a través de sus aburridos lentes Sakura le lanzo una de sus peores miradas.

La señora Hyuga lo medito un rato mientras veía a aquellos muchachos que parecían buenas personas. Así que le pareció buena idea. Una opinión masculina nunca estaba demás.

─ Me parece buena idea ─ respondió con convicción mientras Sakura quería que la tierra se la tragase. Sasuke se había salido con las suyas.

─ Vamos a la sección de vestidos─ dijo entusiasmada.

Sakura la siguió matando con la mirada a Sasuke. Ese día no podía ser peor…

…

Ese era el quinto vestido que le hacía probarse. Sakura estaba más que fastidiada, frente a ella se encontraban como jurado Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto y la señora Hyuga quien parecía de acuerdo a todo lo que su pelinegro enemigo decretaba "Que muy grande" "Que muy colorido" "Pareces un saco con eso" "Ese color te sienta fatal" habían sido algunos de los mordaces comentarios que el pelinegro había tenido para su apariencia.

Sakura cogió el último vestido de esa tarde. Sasuke lo había escogido, fue el único que permitió que el tonto tomara de aquella sección. Y aunque le parecía lindo no quería darle el gusto de probárselo hasta el final. Era un vestido azul noche que tenía una hermosa decoración en las mangas de flores y encaje. Además de un corte en la cintura que quedaría perfectamente proporcional a su curvilínea figura. Sakura se quitó el vestido anterior y se probó aquel.

Al salir las miradas que recibió fueron de agrado.

─ Ese es el correcto ─ dijo la madre de Hinata mientras alzaba el pulgar hacia arriba en signo de conformidad.

─ Perfecto─ dijo Sasuke mientras le guiñaba el ojo y paseaba su mirada por el cuerpo femenino que tenía en frente suyo deteniendo estratégicamente su vista en el pecho de la pelirosa que se ajustaba perfectamente al corte del vestido.

─ Te ves hermosa Sakura ─ dijo el rubio hermano de Sasuke mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa. Hinata a su lado sonreía tiernamente, pese a no poder verla la imaginaba hermosa.

Sakura volteo al espejo en frente suyo y se percató de la imagen que daba. Aquel vestido parecía hecho a su medida, frente a ella parecía que estaba una de esas modelos de revista de las que la señora Hyuga solía leer. Lo único que le disgustaba era tener que mostrar tanta piel. Aquel vestido al menos se le alzaba unos 8 centímetros encima de la rodilla. Lejos de eso hasta ella internamente lo aprobaba. Sasuke tenía buen ojo en cuanto a ropa.

Entro nuevamente al probador para sacárselo y ponerlo en una percha. No se lo pondría solo para darle cólera a Sasuke, pensó. Mas después de un momento pensó que aquello era inmaduro así que lo doblo y lo llevo consigo en una mano frente a los presentes.

─ ¿Lo llevaras? ─ preguntó la señora Hyuga. Sakura afirmó y le lanzó el vestido a Sasuke en la cara para que lo llevase. El pelinegro rió un poco de su infantil actitud. Se había salido con la suya después de todo.

Juntos fueron a pagar las compras incluidas las camisas que había escogido el pelinegro. Al llegar a los cajeros Sakura quiso hacer uso de su tarjeta más grande fue su sorpresa a esta ser esta arrebatada por Sasuke quien saco la suya y pagó el vestido frente a la mirada extrañada de la señora Hyuga.

Antes de salir del centro comercial un ruido llamó la atención de los presentes. Hinata un poco avergonzada puso las manos en su estómago. La señora Hyuga sonrió un poco. Naruto a su lado sonrió también y aprovechando aquella ocasión juntos decidieron ir a comer pizza en una de la secciones del centro comercial. Muy a regañadientes la pelirosa tuvo que aceptar ir. Se sentía avergonzada por lo del vestido con Sasuke y la señora Hyuga que de cada cierto tiempo le lanzaba miradas picaras a ella y el pelinegro.

Disfrutaron una alegre estancia en el local, pues a medida que pasaba el tiempo las bromas de Sasuke y algunas anécdotas de él y su hermano fueron liberando la tensión del ambiente transformándolo en uno agradable lleno de risas y alegría. Y aquella tarde en una de las más maravillosas para Sakura. En su interior pensó que aquel día no pudo haber resultado mejor, pues la compañía del pelinegro poco a poco se iba tornando más agradable.

…

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando empezó a prepararse para aquella reunión. Le había pedido permiso a su mamá, pero como siempre pasaba ella no le mostró interés más que el necesario. A veces Sakura pensaba que solo era un objeto más de aquella casa. La mente de su mamá siempre estaba puesta en el hospital.

Salió de la ducha mientras secaba con la toalla cada tramo de su piel. Una toalla en su cabeza absorbía el agua de sus cabellos rosas. Nunca había usado aquella caja y pensaba que era hora. Abrió el cajón de su armario y la encontró, dentro habían un montón de objetos de belleza que ella nunca usaba, pero como era de esperarse era tiempo de hacerlo. Había desistido de la idea de causar una mala impresión con Sasuke, pues en aquellos días después de la tarde en el centro comercial se había portado mejor e incluso se había ofrecido varios días a traerla a casa.

Aplico un poco de crema hidratante en su rostro, mientras cogía la brocha y la pasaba por el polvo base. Recorrió aquel cosmético por las facciones de su cara y vio las pocas pecas que tenía en el rostro desaparecer. Paso un poco de rubor por sus mejillas y aquello le dio vida a su rostro, para complementar paso el rizador de pestañas por las suyas y aplico sombra en sus parpados. Había visto un tutorial en YouTube y estaba aplicando cada uno de los pasos que decía. Se sentía un poco tonta, pero al ver su imagen en el espejo realmente pensó que quizá debía de arreglarse un poquito más. La imagen que se veía en el espejo era la de una muchacha hermosa.

Maquillada, peinada y puesto el vestido. Sakura salió de su cuarto. Eran aun las 8:45. Sasuke vendría por ella a las 9 de la noche. Espero aburridamente hasta que el timbre sonó. El idiota había llegado. Con una sonrisa de lado fue a abrirle, para quedarse muda. Sasuke iba guapísimo. Su look era casual, pero parecía uno de esos modelos que salían en revistas. Sus ojos negros irradiaban un brillo especial.

─ ¿Eres tú? ─ preguntó el pelinegro haciendo alusión a su aspecto. Sakura se sonrojo un poco. La mirada siempre descarada del pelinegro se paseó nuevamente por su cuerpo.

─ Ya me habías visto con este vestido ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ─ Le preguntó avergonzada.

─ Tengo buen ojo. Pero con un poco de maquillaje nunca pensé que te verías así. Estas como decirlo... ─ Sasuke se tomó un tiempo. No le quería decir la palabra preciosa porque aquello representaría un piropo y en esas circunstancias resultaría algo fuera de lugar aunque... ¿Lo era? Se veía hermosa decía su inconsciente. Absorbió aire con su pulmones mientras soltaba cualquier palabra─ Aceptable ─ por fin dijo a una Sakura cuyos ojos se nublaron. Ella pensó que le diría que estaba bonita, pues inconscientemente se había arreglado así solo para él.

─ Eres un idiota─ contestó, mientras cruzaba su puerta y lo sacaba del brazo.

Sasuke no dijo nada hasta llegar a su auto.

─ Tengo algo que decirte─ dijo parando a una furiosa Sakura.

─ ¿Y ahora qué quieres? Terminemos esto de una maldita vez. ─ soltó Sakura molesta.

─ ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ─ preguntó mientras la veía directamente a los ojos que anhelantes no sabían cómo lo habían orillado a esa situación…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya saben me lo pueden decir a través de un review. Comentarios, criticas, todo es bienvenido. Su opinión siempre es importante , me gustaría mucho leerlos :D.**

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios :**

 **cinthiamayte2215 :** El regaño de su mamá tiene su razón de ser mientras pasen los capítulos habrán pequeños detalles que se irán soltando. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo :3. Gracias por comentar :D

 **Ivette Uchiha :** Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia. Si te gustan los dramas esta tendrá bastante creo xD :v. Gracias por comentar :3

 **Dilanny Danae:** Gracias por comentar. Aquí esta la continuación espero que te haya gustado :D

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


	5. La fiesta

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **Nota: Esta historia la tengo publicada como una original en wattpad bajo el mismo seudónimo. Discúlpenme por no haberles dicho antes, si cometo algun fallo en un nombre de un personaje avísenme porfis xD**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

- **La fiesta-** -

Los colores en la cara de Sakura pasaron de una tonalidad verde por lo descabellada de aquella propuesta a una azul por el pánico de esas palabras, "novia", en cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba su rostro paso a un rojo poco disimulable, parecía un arcoíris de emociones y verla en ese estado solo hizo torcer un poco la comisura del labio de Sasuke quien más que preocupado en recibir una respuesta negativa, la veía burlón.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─contestó en un grito la pelirosa. Sasuke disfrutaba como nunca esa escena.

─ Te he pedido que seas mi novia─ afirmó. Trató de acariciar el rostro de Sakura, mas ella no se lo permitió.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó. Su rostro ya había adquirido la tonalidad de siempre, con lo poco cuerdo que era el pelinegro. Sakura imaginaba muchas cosas, seguro había gato encerrado en el asunto y él tendría que contárselo.

─ Está bien te lo explicaré─ Acordó mientras las imágenes de días anteriores venían a su mente.

.

.

.

 _─ ¿Sasuke vendrás a mi fiesta tu nueva novia? ─ preguntó Suitgetsu mientras se tiraba en su cama dejando las sabanas más que revueltas. Sasuke miro a su amigo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza─, la chica con la que saliste el sábado ─ trató de aclarar._

 _Él no tenía novia en esos momentos. Agarres de temporada, sí, pero novia definitivamente, no. La única mujer con la que había estado aquel sábado había sido la nerd de los pelos rosas. Después de todo, había ido al parque con ella a enseñarle a jugar a Hinata_

 _─ ¿Quién te dijo que tenía novia? ─ interrogó. Su amigo era un boca suelta, si empezaba a parlotear. La situación se saldría de sus manos._

 _─ El sábado vine a verte, pero tu mamá me dijo que habías salido─ explicó, Sasuke empezaba a entender la situación ─ Al no encontrarte, te llamé y como no contestaste marqué el número de tu hermano. Él me dijo que estabas en el parque enseñándole a tu novia a jugar futbol─ Sasuke mataría al maldito enano bocón, pero al pensarlo bien aquello le convenía así se sacaría de encima a Ino y Tayuya que últimamente lo estaban acosando más que de costumbre y aunque de cierta forma disfrutaba pasarla bien con ellas, no eran el tipo de chicas con las que él pensaría tener una relación seria. Una novia sustituta sería una buena idea para alejarlas. Sakura podría ser aquella novia._

 _─ ¿Hablas de Kira? ─ preguntó. Suitgetsu lo observó atento ─ pues si la verdad es mi novia─ Sería divertido involucrar a la pelirosa. Además estaba el hecho de lo que había pasado el año anterior, su reputación manchada por "la innombrable" cambaría._

 _─ Así que se llama Kira─ Suitgetsu le dio un codazo─ Bien guardadito lo tenías─ sonrió con picardía─ Quiero que la lleves a la fiesta que daré este año en mi mansión. ─ ordenó haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de lado._

 _─ Está bien. Ella irá, pero no quiero que la hagas sentir incomoda. No es como las demás con las que he salido─ recordó el aura de inocencia que siempre se dibujaba en el rostro de Sakura. Ella siempre sería diferente._

 _─ Trato hecho─ Suitgetsu junto su puño con el de Sasuke en signo de promesa. Se había salido con la suya; además, esa noche averiguaría unas cuantas cosas de su amigo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke termino de contarle aquel suceso a su acompañante pelirosa, la que muda del asombro y cinismo con el que el pelinegro hablaba se había quedado de papel. Un poco de decepción se había instaurado en su rostro. Quizá había esperado una propuesta real o quizá era tener el orgullo herido, luego de entender realmente la situación, después de todo con aquello solo fingiría.

─ No te ayudaré ─ contestó dolida. Sasuke frunció el ceño en signo de molestarse, aunque no tenía razón.

─ Vamos cabeza de chicle ayúdame, y prometo estar siempre que me necesites─ aseguró. Si no iba con ella sería el hazme reír de la fiesta. Estaba seguro que el bocón de su amigo había regado el chisme de su nueva novia por todo el instituto. Y era más que obvio que todo el instituto estaría ahí.

Sakura lo miró con fastidio por unos momentos pensando en cómo se desquitaría de lo que le estaba haciendo y en cuanto una idea siniestra cruzo su mente, sonrió, se divertiría mucho con aquella promesa "Estar siempre que me necesites". Ya vería la forma en la que lo necesitaría, quizá le aguaría uno de sus fines de semana de diversión loca o lo llamaría a las 4 de la mañana, solo para que le traiga unos cuantos dulces, con lo perezoso que era. Aquello quedaba muy bien en sus planes.

─ Está bien, pero no olvides tu promesa─ amenazó mientras sonreía de lado.

─ Una cosa más. ─ El pelinegro se dirigió a su auto y saco una bolsa para pasársela a Sakura.

─ ¿Y esto? ─ hacía referencia a la bolsa.

─ Ábrela─ contestó. Sakura abrió el contenido encontrándose con una peluca de largas extensiones. Ya sabía que no tendría que irse con su apariencia normal.

─ Tendré que ponérmela ¿no? ─ hizo un gesto de aburrimiento. El pelinegro afirmó.

Sakura cogió una liga y empezó a trenzar su cabello para esconderlo tras la peluca. La acomodo y lista y fija en su lugar se miró en un pequeño espejo que había en aquella bolsa. Había quedado bien, es más, el rubio le sentaba genial hacían un contraste muy bonito con sus ojos verdes.

─ Te ves bien cerecito ─ alagó Sasuke al verla con aquella peluca en la cabeza.

─ ¿Cómo quieres que me llame? ─ preguntó Sakura.

─ Kira─ contestó rápido─, lo dirás al momento de presentarte.

─ Está bien ─ hizo un puchero de enfado. Estaba molesta con el idiota de su compañero.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sasuke en la reacción que todos tendrían al verlo con aquella nueva chica y Sakura pensando en cual manera seria más divertida de vengarse del pelinegro, después de todo, una promesa, era una promesa.

La casa de Suitgetsu estaba a su tope, pese a ser un local amplio. Sakura confirmó los rumores; todo el instituto iba a esa fiesta. Las luces brillaban de una a otra dirección y todo estaba en penumbras una cortadora mareaba con sus flashes a los presentes eso añadido al alto volumen de la música mareo en un inicio a Sakura quien estaba poco acostumbrada a tal tipo de diversión.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─ preguntó el pelinegro al ver a Sakura marearse un poco.

─ Sí, solo que es la primera vez que vengo a un evento así ─ contestó Sakura.

─ Entiendo, cógeme fuerte del brazo─ sugirió.

Sasuke la llevó a un lugar apartado para que pudiera sentarse mientras él iba a buscar al anfitrión de la fiesta.

─ Ya vengo─ le dijo a Sakura en cuanto ella estuvo acomodada en una de las pequeñas mesas fuera de la pista de baile.

─ Está bien.

Así se encontraba sola cuando una voz familiar la llamó.

─ ¿Quién eres tú preciosura? ─ pese a la poca iluminación Sakura reconoció a Sasori, el enemigo por naturaleza del pelinegro. Estaba detrás suyo tan guapo como siempre y con ese aire de chico popular al que nada le faltaba.

Sakura se sintió intimidada por aquel pelirojo cuya mirada la hacía sonrojar, parecía querer aplicar con ella la etapa de cortejo en las fiestas, un cortejo, de desconocidos que en una fiesta beben juntos, bailan y terminan en la cama. Sakura miro hacia la pista de baile buscando al pelinegro, pero como la mala suerte parecía ese día de su lado no lo encontró por ningún sitio.

─ Una chica que ya se va─ Sakura se paró e intentó irse, más un brazo la detuvo, Sasori.

─ Déjame acompañarte ─ sugirió─ una chica tan bonita, no debe estar sola.

─ No es necesario, tengo acompañante. ─ Sakura solo quería salir de ahí.

─ Bailemos ─ propuso el pelirojo.

─ No, en serio tengo que irme─ Sakura se puso azul del miedo. En primeras no quería ir a esa fiesta y en segunda bailar con alguien que quería llevársela a la cama no era algo que estaba en sus planes.

─ Solo una canción ─ Sasori la miro con sus hipnotizantes ojos marrones y Sakura no supo que hacer. Si Sasuke los veía seria el fin, se suponía que ella venia como novia del pelinegro, aquello solo complicaría su situación.

─ No, ya suéltame─ pidió.

─ Ven─ la apegó a su cuerpo.

Sakura quito las manos del pelirojo de su cuerpo.

─ Por favor, déjame ir.

─ Es solo una canción─ volvió a pedir Sasori encaprichado.

─ ¡Suéltala! ─ Una tercera voz entró en escena, Sasuke.

Sakura fue rápidamente hacia su lado para luego ser acunada por los brazos fuertes del pelinegro quien la miró con un enorme fruncimiento de ceño, estaba molesto por lo que sus ojos habían visto minutos antes.

─ Así que era tu novia ─ comentó burlón Sasori.

Sasuke miró a Suitgetsu quien se encogió de hombros confirmándole las sospechas de que había regado el rumor de su nueva novia con todo el instituto.

─ Sí ─ afirmó el pelinegro. ─ Y no quiero que la vuelvas a molestar.

─ Está muy bonita ─ Sasori le guiño el ojo a Sakura quien se puso colorada.

La lucha de miradas entre el capitán del equipo de futbol y el suplente empezaron. Sasuke y Sasori se detestaban desde el año anterior, pues ambos eran los mejores deportistas y el pelirojo había sido sacado de sus funciones de capitán por el pelinegro el año actual.

─ Deja de mirarla así o te parto la cara ─ amenazó Sasuke.

─ Así que celoso─ comentó Suitgetsu quien luchaba por no estallar en carcajadas al ver los celos de su amigo. Nunca lo había visto así ni con su novia anterior, "la innombrable".

─ Está bien, yo ya me voy ─ El pelirojo camino unos pasos, dejándolos atrás, para luego voltearse y hablarle a Sakura ─ pero ya sabes muñeca. Si él no te trata bien, búscame─ sugirió haciendo rechinar los dientes de Sasuke. Para finalizar aquella galantería le guiño el ojo dejando muda a la pelirosa y a Sasuke quien tembló de ira e indignación.

─ Es un idiota ─ soltó con desprecio Sasuke.

─ Cálmate ─ sugirió Suitgetsu ─ solo lo ha hecho para molestarte.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ le preguntó a Sakura, ella asintió.

─ Aun no me la has presentado─ Suitgetsu miró a la rubia para luego sonreírle pícaramente.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros para luego sonreír.

─ Bueno como me lo pediste, Suitgetsu ella es Kira. ─ Sakura le ofreció la mano para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa. ─ Kira, este el idiota de mi amigo del que tanto te he hablado. ─ Sasuke fingía muy bien aquella situación.

─ Está muy bonita ─ alagó Suitgetsu al observarla con detenimiento. ─ Tienes el rostro de un ángel. ─ intentó acariciar la mejilla de Sakura, pero la mano de Sasuke lo impidió.

Suitgetsu se carcajeo un rato alegando lo celoso que era y burlándose en el intertanto de él. Sakura los miraba repitiéndose una y otra vez, que en pocas horas, se encontraría en su cama durmiendo, alejada de aquella fiestecita que en ese instante solo le daba dolores de cabeza, empezaba a sentirse fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente.

…

Sasuke y Sakura reían un poco de las ocurrencias de Suitgetsu cuando una chica se sentó con ellos. Era una chica que conocía del instituto, pese al muy sobrecargado maquillaje que llevaba, Sakura la reconoció como Tayuya, la capitana de las porristas, la peliroja decolorada que le hacia la vida cuadritos cada vez que la veía.

─ Así que esa es tu novia─ soltó con desprecio Tayuya al observarla. Su vista divago en su hermoso vestido para luego enfocarse en su cabello y rostro. Simulando buscar belleza alguna en Sakura.

─ Sí, ─ respondió el pelinegro mientras la pegaba más a él, haciendo visible el sonrojo de Sakura.

─ ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ─ preguntó, después de todo, ella era uno de los agarres ocasionales del pelinegro. Sentía celos.

─ Hace una semana─ respondió esta vez Sakura.

Hacía una semana había sido el último encuentro entre Tayuya y Sasuke así que la peliroja miro furiosa a ambos. Sentía cierta pertenencia al pelinegro, pese a saber muy bien que lo de ellos solo era un juego con beneficios que ambos disfrutaban. En su mente se repitió que una venganza seria justa, dada las circunstancias.

─ ¿Y tu novio? ─ preguntó Suitgetsu a Tayuya al ver la mirada asesina que echaba sobre su mejor amigo y su novia. Bien estaba enterado de los cotilleos que hacia el pelinegro, pero también de lo ligera de cascos que era la capitana de las porristas.

─ Termine con él hace una semana─ respondió como si nada y encogiéndose de hombros. El motivo había sido que la habían descubierto con Sasuke, claro aquello no lo podía comentar.

─ Así que estas sola─ Suitgetsu la miro sugerentemente dejando mudos al pelinegro y a Sakura.

─ claro─ Tayuya pensó que sería bueno seguirle el juego y causar un poco de celos en Sasuke quien en esos instantes se mostraba indiferente a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mirando a aquella rubia como si fuera su mundo.

─ Bailamos─ propuso Suitgetsu.

Con una sonrisa y una mirada lasciva hacia la pareja. Tayuya, aceptó.

Suitgetsu la guio hacia la pista de baile donde dejando mudos a Sakura y Sasuke. La pego mucho a su cuerpo dejando ver lo obscenos que podían ser sus pasos de baile.

─ Con que así bailan en las fiestas ─ susurró por lo bajo Sakura sonrojada por lo que sus ojos veían. Suitgetsu en esos instantes cogía por la cintura a Tayuya y en sincronía bailaban hasta abajo frotando sus partes íntimas a través de la tela.

Sasuke fijó su mirada en Sakura quien parecía un tomate muy maduro. Se rio de su estado, mas ella se encogió de hombros.

─ ¿Nunca has bailado? ─ preguntó.

─ La verdad… ─ sería sincera─ así─ señaló a Suitgetsu y Tayuya─ definitivamente no. Es más no creo ser capaz de imitar esos pasos de baile.

─ Entiendo… ─ Sasuke se quedó pensativo─ pero eso se soluciona fácil. ─ La tiró de la mano jalándola para que se levantase. Sakura lo miró con reproche.

─ Ni lo intentes─ bufó molesta.

─ Vamos no seas aburrida─ la sostuvo de la cintura. ─ Hoy seré tu maestro─ susurró detrás suyo causándole un agradable escalofrió que le recorrió la columna vertebral y le agitó la respiración.

─ Imposible, chico fresa─ la pelirosa le quitó la mano que sostenía su cintura.

─ Recuerda que hoy eres mi novia.

─ Pero, ese no era el trato. ─ Le recordó─ En ningún momento dije que bailaría─ Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

─ Vamos─ rogó Sasuke dándole una mirada tierna que Sakura nunca imaginó ver. Los ojitos de cachorrito abandonado siempre funcionaban.

Pronto se saldría con la suya…

─ Está bien─ dijo Sakura─ pero... ─ hizo una pausa─ Ni loca bailo como ellos─ señalo la pista de baile.

─ ¡Trato! cabeza de chicle ─ Sakura lo miró con odio─ Perdón, rubia─ siguió burlándose de ella. Estaba un poco emocionado.

─ Ya no te enojes ─ le dijo divertido para luego cogerla de la mano y llevarla a la pista de baile.

Sasuke cogió de la cintura Sakura y le dio instrucciones de que le pase las manos por encima de sus hombros, no bailaban como los cuerpos alrededor lo hacían, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse al ambiente Sasuke optó por empezar con movimientos lentos y delicados, después de todo Sakura no era el tipo de chica con la que se podía bailar de la forma en que lo hacían las parejas a su alrededor. Era tímida con todo el mundo, claro a excepción de él, con quien peleaba por cualquier cosa.

─ Solo falta el beso, para terminar el vals de esta película romántica─ soltó aburrido Suitgetsu cerca de él. Tayuya y él habían llegado a situarse muy cerca de ellos, movidos por la entrada y salida de muchas parejas de baile a su alrededor.

─ No te metas ─ le dijo con mirada de odio─ ella no es ese tipo de chica─ susurró por lo bajo.

Suitgetsu lo miro aburrido pensando que el monstro llamado amor ya había tocado a su amigo, después de todo, el pelinegro no era tan especial con ninguna chica. Aunque igual no la había besado y eso empezaba a hacerse sospechoso.

─ Igual, hasta ahora en ningún momento la has besado─ dijo despacio. Mirándolo como un detective en busca del sospechoso ─ Se supone que es tu novia.

─ Lo es, te lo demostraré.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, lo bonita que estaba, el dulce olor que despedía y los hipnotizantes ojos verdes que tenía. Después de todo si estaba bonita, tendría que besarla para dejar contento a su amigo, pero en el fondo lo haría porque quería y porque con ese aura que Sakura tenía a su alrededor hacer eso significaría alcanzar la luz.

La abrazo hacia sí mismo dejándola muda, acaricio su cabello sintiéndolo sedoso y suave en su manos. Acunó su rostro para luego lentamente bajarlo y darle un beso unilateral al principio, pero con el paso de los segundos, intenso. Nunca en su vida había probado un beso así, inocente y puro. Se sentía flotando en las nubes que no se percató de la mucha gente que los había rodeado y miraba hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta. Aquello estaba siendo grabado por varios y fotografiado para el periódico del instituto.

La soltó sin oponer resistencia de su parte. Sakura lo miró con ternura para luego decirle que necesitaba un momento a solas, iría al baño.

…

Al llegar al baño Sakura se sintió triste, parecía tan mágico en el momento, que su corazón aun latía apresurado. De camino se había dado cuenta que el beso solo había sido una demostración de Sasuke hacia los presentes de que realmente eran novios. Su primer beso había sido dado solo por un show de fingir ser novia del chico que más había detestado en los últimos años.

Una farsa, su primer beso, había sido una farsa.

Se tocó los labios con coraje queriendo negar que realmente había disfrutado del beso, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo revivir el mágico momento en que Sasuke la besó. Estaba contrariada y toda la culpa la tenía el idiota del pelinegro.

Se miró en el espejo de aquel baño permitiéndose derramar un par de lágrimas, poco a poco Sasuke estaba entrando en su corazón y no quería enamorarse. Según su propia madre el amor era solo de tontos y amar dolía. Ella no quería enfrentarse al dolor, su vida ya estaba llena de ello, así que desde pequeña había jurado no enamorarse, no quería hacerlo, jamás. Eso que sentía y escocia en el pecho, no era amor, pensaba y se repetía una y otra vez, en un intento en vano de convencerse así misma…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias a aquellos lectores que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar el capítulo anterior y también a aquellos que siguen esta historia que son tímidos y no dejan review xD**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Me encantaría leerlos; saber, sus opiniones y teorías de esta historia :)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sayonara :D**


	6. ¿Consecuencias?

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

* * *

Sasuke la esperó paciente en un rincón cerca del bar, hasta que pasados unos minutos la vio salir de los sanitarios. Sonrió al verla cerca, mas esa sonrisa no duró mucho en sus labios. Sakura se veía muy furiosa y triste. Y aunque él sabía la razón, optó por peguntarle, había metido la pata en grande al cometer aquella acción.

Pasando por su lado, la pelirosa, hizo como si no lo hubiera visto.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ se atrevió a preguntarle al ver su mirada indiferente.

La mirada vacía de Sakura se volvió a él. Estaba muy molesta. La hipnosis de aquel beso en un instante parecía haber desaparecido y la realidad había chocado de lleno con ella. Sasuke se había aprovechado de la situación. La había besado sin propósito alguno. O eso, era lo que su racionalidad le decía, lo que implícitamente le dictaba.

─ Me besaste─ dijo con los ojos cristalizados. Pronto se largaría a llorar─ Ese no era el trato. ─ Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Su cuerpo empezó a tener ligeros espasmos de llanto.

─ No llores ─ pidió, preocupado. Luego, limpió esa lágrima con el dorso de su mano sintiendo su tibia mejilla que se notaba sonrojada ante su tacto. Después de todo, la confusión no solo la acechaba a ella. Muy a su pesar, él era parte de la confusión y su inconsciente también.

Reflexionó pensando un poco en su compañera. Se había comportado como un idiota impulsado por el momento y las palabras de Suitgetsu. No valía una demostración para que la arrastrara a una situación así. Era incómodo y no solo para ella.

Culpa era una palabra que en esos momentos definían el sentir de Sasuke.

─ Vámonos ya, quiero regresar a mi casa─ pidió, la pelirosa, dolida. No soportaría ni un minuto más estar en aquella fiesta. Y mucho menos, estar cerca de Sasuke que en esos segundos no soportaba ni mirarle a la cara.

─ Está bien─ contestó resignado. Su impulsividad había desatado esas consecuencias. Sakura salió delante de él hacia la entrada del lugar. Sasuke solo observó su marcha pensando que quizá aquel era el fin de un inicio. Quizá después de aquello, hasta el "odio" con el que se trataban, desparecería. Y aquello, internamente no le gustaba.

Antes de, poder por fin, salir de la mansión, cierta persona apareció. Era Suitgetsu, quien con dos chicas fue en busca del pelinegro y su acompañante para invitarlos unas cuantas bebidas en el bar. Y conocer mejor a "Kira" quien parecía haberle encantado. Mas al verlos a la distancia supo de inmediato que quizá aquello se guardaría para otra vez notaba desde lejos cierta tensión poco agradable rodeando a ambos.

─ ¿Tan temprano te vas?─ comentó Suitgetsu al ver a Sasuke y Sakura por la puerta de salida.

Como reprendido por cometer una falta. Sasuke volteó junto con la pelirosa.

─ Es que Kira se siente un poco mal─ mintió. Suitgetsu lo miro con una ceja alzada; no le creía nada y no solo era por la falta de seguridad en la voz de su mejor amigo, sino también por la mirada decaída de la rubia. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus labios resecos. En su instinto de amigo que siempre ayuda a los demás, pensó que algo había pasado entre los dos. Quizá Sasuke había metido la pata. No era la primera vez que cometía una estupidez frente a una chica. Él lo conocía al revés y derecho. Sasuke era muchas veces poco gentil en el tacto a los demás y alguien que hería muy fácil los sentimientos de la gente a su alrededor. Algunas veces, se pasaba de bocaza. Otras, decía lo primero que se le venía en mente.

─ Entiendo ─ dijo sin seguridad en la voz.

Luego de eso se acercó a Sasuke para susurrarle al oído.

─ ¿Qué le hiciste? ─ Mas el pelinegro no respondió. Solo deseaba irse, quizá otro día le contaría la situación a su mejor amigo.

─ Adiós ─ dijo seco despidiéndose de su mejor amigo. Ambos estaban afectados. Y Sasuke, en esos instantes, no tenía nada de ganas de explicarle situación a Suitgetsu. Miró otra vez a Sakura solo para confirmar por sus ojos decaídos que ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar donde había metido la pata y él mismo la había traído.

…

Sakura no lo miró a los ojos en ningún momento, se sentía fatal y en esos instantes estaba demasiado molesta con el pelinegro. Necesitaba llegar a su casa y quizá abrir el viejo diario que tenia de niña para llenar varias páginas con los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Ingenuamente, tenía una lista de las cosas que le gustaría hacer antes de cumplir de 18, en las cuales estaba:

 _"_ _Dar su primer beso con su primer enamorado"._

Ilógico y bobo escrito, era hasta inocente en eso y sin quererlo el pelinegro le había dado su primer beso. Sonrió al recordar la emoción con la que su inocente mente de ocho años había escrito esas palabras; mas, esa sonrisa se borró y fue reemplazada por una mueca de amargura cuando recordó que su primer beso había sido dado, pero no con su primer novio. El chico que se lo había dado estaba en esos momentos junto a ella y no se definía como tal. Era alguien mujeriego, con pintas de creerse muchas veces lo máximo. Un dolor de cabeza en muchas ocasiones para ella, más no, el chico ideal que pensó que le daría el primer beso. Aunque su corazón por momentos le dijera lo contrario…

Meneó la cabeza negándoselo de inmediato. Ella no debía enamorarse y menos del tarado de Sasuke; aunque su reflexión en el baño acompañado de aquel punzante dolor en el corazón por saberse usada aun persistían en su mente y cuerpo, respectivamente.

Ella no debía enamorarse y eso era lo único en lo que debía de pensar. Aunque a veces le invadiera una nostalgia del saber que se sentiría ser amada. Conocer otro tipo de amor, diferente al fraterno. Veía muchas parejas llegar al hospital para tener sus bebes producto del amor ¿Qué se sentiría?

 _Qué tal si_ …. Su voz interior hablaba por ella.

─ Sakura, ¿me estas escuchando?─ inquirió Sasuke, al verla perdida en todo el trayecto.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, por segunda vez. Había pensado tanto las cosas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en momento en el que había subido al auto y sin quererlo vio por la ventana del vehículo que estaba a punto de llegar a su casa. Había reflexionado por algo sin sentido, dijo su conciencia, aquella a la que tal vez debería haber hecho caso y la que se había dormido en el momento en el que Sasuke la besó.

─ Sí, te escucho─ informó.

─ Lo siento─ trató de disculparse el pelinegro mientras presionaba el volante con fuerza.

─ No es suficiente─ Sakura lo miró con odio. Sasuke se sintió realmente mal al verla a los ojos. El estúpido era él y solo él.

─ En serio, perdóname─ Sasuke trató de coger su mano que reposaba en sus piernas más ella no dejo que aquello se efectuase. Corrió su mano con total desprecio que Sasuke se sonrojó con un poco de vergüenza.

─ ¡Eres un idiota! ─ soltó con desprecio. El pelinegro no sabía qué hacer. Los colores en su cara, de no ser por la poca iluminación, alcanzaban temperaturas enormes.

─ Hagamos un delete ¿Sí? ─ suplicó el pelinegro.

─ ¿No entiendes no? ─ preguntó Sakura. Sasuke la miró extrañado pues para él aunque significaba más; aquel suceso, solo era un beso. Un beso como los que seguro ella ya había experimentado ¿O no?

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─ empezaba a fastidiarle su inmadura actitud. Era orgulloso y ya le había pedido disculpas dos veces e incluso perdón algo que era muy raro salir de sus labios. Era un chico malo que no iba pidiendo disculpas por sus actos frente a nadie, simplemente los hacia y le valía lo que el resto pensara.

Miró, un segundo, a la mirada furiosa de Sakura; para luego, flexionar las cejar y empezar una lucha de miradas encolerizadas.

─ Ese ─ habló, en un susurro, Sakura, mientras bajaba la cabeza─ fue mi primer beso. ─ Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Sasuke reflexionó un poco y la dureza de su expresión se suavizó. Entendía porque estaba molesta. Era un idiota y ahora hasta su inconsciente se lo decía ¿cómo le había hecho eso? Claro, la nerd ni si quiera había tenido novio de seguro.

─ Sakura─ la llamó─ lo siento, no sabía qué hacer. Suitgetsu pidió que te besara para demostrarle que estábamos juntos… Yo… lo siento…. Fui un estúpido.

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

─ Ya llegamos ─ anuncio Sakura al ver su casa. Sasuke detuvo el auto.

─ Sakura…─ Trato de coger su brazo cuando ella empezó a salir del auto más no resulto.

─ Nunca te lo perdonaré ─ contestó tirando de la puerta del vehículo y estrellándola sonoramente. Se sentía fatal por su reciente confesión, quizá terminaría siendo la burla de toda la escuela cuando Sasuke abriera la boca.

Sasuke la miró unos instantes antes de que ella abriera la cerradura de su puerta y entrara a su domicilio. Tuvo que frenar el impulso de seguirla, por más, que sus piernas querían salir tras ella. Su mente racional en ese momento le decía que ella necesitaba un momento a solas. No podía seguirla porque en primer lugar en esos momentos no tenía las palabras correctas que decirle. Quizá y cometiera una estupidez por el poco tacto que tenía con los demás.

No quería joderla más de lo que lo había hecho.

…

La semana pasó rápido, entre momentos en que ella lo ignoró y en los que él se hizo el desentendido, pese a las llamadas insistentes de Hinata pidiéndole que llamara a Sasuke y a su hermano para que salieran a jugar o a pasear. Sakura no quiso decirle que realmente había pasado. Aun recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación con los ojos cristalizados y había escrito un montón de páginas diciendo lo que sentía y expresando el miedo, al quizá, amor que estaba sintiendo. Hasta en la escuela, ambos se evitaban o pasaban de ellos mismos, cuando por casualidad se encontraban en los pasillos o en el aula misma. Algo que consecuentemente sus compañeros observaban un poco sorprendidos. Lo normal en ellos eran las discusiones. Y en esa semana, no había habido ninguna. Algo desconcertante por sus personalidades de polos opuestos.

─ Hinata, vámonos ya ─ pidió la pelirosa en cuanto entraron al cine. Hinata no podía ver y se le había ocurrido la perfecta idea de ir al cine; aunque al principio le había parecido descabellado por su condición. Luego, le había explicado que aunque no pudiera ver quería oír que decían sus personajes en la película.

La película a ver aquel día era: "un pequeño gran dinosaurio". Una de Disney muy linda que tenía como enseñanza principal el valor de la valentía. O bueno, eso había averiguado previamente Sakura en los muros que citaban dicho film.

Sakura se quedó comprando los boletos mientras una misteriosa llamada era atendida por Hinata. Por lo poco que había escuchado alguien más los acompañaría. Claro, algo bueno ya que podía escapar del lugar para ir a hacer lo que había estado haciendo toda la semana. Leer hasta desfallecer. Aunque, meditándolo bien, no era muy buena idea ella había aceptado venir con Hinata y debía quedarse hasta el final.

─ ¿Vamos ya? ─ sugirió, la pequeña peli azul, cogiendo la mano de Sakura.

─ ¿No compraremos palomitas? ─ preguntó, Sakura, girando su rostro hacia el lugar donde se mostraban viendo la larga cola que había.

Hinata negó de inmediato.

─ Mis amigos las compraran─ explicó, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

─ Uhmmm─ Sakura la miró pensativa ─ Entiendo ─ murmuró por lo bajo. La verdad, no entendía nada y se le hacía muy extraño.

¿Quiénes eran sus amigos?

Sakura dejó de pensar en eso cuando Hinata empezó a jalarla para que la guiara hasta la sala donde transmitirían la película. Cogiéndole fuerte del brazo, se situó a su lado. Para luego, de un pequeño recorrido, ir a la sala 03 donde transmitirían.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, el celular de Hinata, empezó a sonar. La pelia zul, aunque con torpes movimientos, lo sacó de su bolso. Hinata reconocía a las personas que la llamaban por la melodía de llamada entrante. Sakura conocía algunos tonos, pero el que escuchaba no tenía la menor idea de quien era.

─ Estamos en los asientos de la tercera fila de arriba ─ dijo risueña la dulce Hinata. El ambiente, era tan oscuro que poco nada podía distinguir la pelirosa de las personas que entraban y salían. Seguía con la interrogante de los amigos de Hinata, solo rogaba que no fueran quienes estaba pensando. Sakura, con sumo cuidado, ayudo a subir las escaleras a Hinata quien apretaba fuerte su mano.

─ Llegamos ─ anunció, Sakura, cuando encontró los asientos que marcaba su ticket. Luego, ayudó a Hinata a acomodarse en su asiento.

Las miradas de algunas personas, pese a la poca iluminación, eran de lastima hacia la peliazul. Sakura, lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

─ ¿Ya empezó? ─ preguntó, Hinata.

─ No. Están dando, algunos anuncios publicitarios. ─ habló Sakura, algo cansada.

─ Hermana mayor ─ Hinata llamó su atención.

─ Dime ─ respondió, automáticamente, la pelirosa.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Con una sonrisa cansada, Sakura, arrastró un "sí" por la garganta. Esperaba que no tocara ese tema con Sasuke, que no se haya dado cuenta de "aquella situación"

─ ¿Por qué te has molestado con Sasuke?

¡Bingo!, ahí estaba ese nombre otra vez. Estúpidamente, al escucharlo, su corazón, latió descontrolado. Sakura trató de disminuir sus pulsaciones y calmarse.

Tratando de aclarar la garganta. Sakura, respondió.

─ Me sobran motivos para hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas ese chico que siempre me hace la vida cuadritos en la escuela?

Hinata afirmó de inmediato.

─ Es él. ─ indicó con fastidio en la voz.

─ Sasuke, ¿Es el chico con quien siempre peleas? ─ cuestionó interesada la peli azul.

─ Sí. Y además, es un total dolor de cabeza.

Si Hinata la viera hubiera notado la mirada sumamente incómoda que transmitía Sakura pensaba en esos momentos que mejor hubiera cerrado la boca.

─ Pero pensé que era tu amigo, digo, después de todo, hemos jugado juntos. Él me enseña, tú me lo presentaste ─ explicó obviando aquello.

─ Nos estábamos llevando bien, hasta que cometió sus burradas. ─ explicó molesta y sincera, luego, la llamó─ Hinata ─ La pelirosa cogió las manos de su amiga quien si pudiera ver, vería sus cristalizados ojos. ─ Ya no quiero hablar de eso. Ok.

─ Está bien ─ contestó la peliazul.

─ ¡Hinata!

Una tercera voz se escuchó en medio de ambas. Antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta tenía a ambos chicos sus costados. Naruto y Sasuke estaban, a ambos lados de ella, rodeándolas. Naruto con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y Sasuke con una mirada de reconocimiento y tristeza.

El corazón de Sakura latió descontrolado al encontrarse con los ojos negros de Sasuke. Ya imaginaba por donde iban las llamadas de Hinata. Miró a su dirección y se dio cuenta que Naruto se había colocado al lado de ella. Solo faltaba un espacio y ese sería el de ella, junto con Sasuke.

Antes de que comience la cinta el pelinegro se atrevió a preguntar:

─ ¿Sigues molesta?

Sakura engullía un poco de las palomitas que habían traído. Tuvo que masticarlas bien antes de hablar.

─ ¿Tú que crees? ─ Contratacó. ─ ¿Debería estarlo? ─ Su voz sonaba zigzagueante y poco honesta.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca de fastidio.

─ No lo sé, por eso, tú dime.

─ La respuesta es sí.

─ No me gusta que estemos en esta situación.

En el fondo a ella tampoco le gustaba.

─ Tú nos llevaste a esto.

─ Sí, lo sé. La culpa es solo mía. Te ofrezco una disculpa. Prometo no volver a obligarte a ir a una de esas reuniones. Es más, si quieres puedo hacer lo que tú quieras. Pero no me gusta esta tensión entre nosotros.

Sakura lo miró con interés. Estaba otra vez el "Lo que quiera" oh sí, aquello le encantaba. Ya vería como se desquitaría después. Pues al menos, debería hacerlo sufrir un poquito.

─ Pues espero que tu comportamiento no vuelva a repetirse. ─ Dijo con un poco de molestia en la voz para intimidar a Sasuke por una respuesta negativa y mirando como empezaba a apareceré el logo de Disney en la pantalla.

─ Eso... ¿Es un sí? ─ preguntó levemente emocionado.

Sakura relajó los hombros, pensándolo bien, nada ganaba estando molesta con Sasuke, el grupo que tenían en común, los ataba. Además, creía que dentro de pocos días todo estaría bien y estarían peleándose por cualquier cosa, pero con una complicidad absoluta. Solo ellos comprendían la extraña relación que tenían.

─ Claro que sí, chico fresa. Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría escuchar que dicen los personajes de la película ─ indicó satisfecha de picar con eso, un poquito al pelinegro.

─ Está bien, cabeza de chicle ─ bromeó. Dándole una hermosa sonrisa que, por sobre todo, se notaba sincera.

La película siguió su curso. Las lágrimas al momento de toda aquella travesía, vivida por aquel dinosaurio, también. Hinata y Sakura lloraron escuchando y mirando aquella escena donde el pequeño dinosaurio volvió a casa. Hinata imaginaba a cada uno de los personajes mientras la pelirosa observaba de primera mano todo lo que pasaba. Cuando dio fin, todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos. Hinata fue escoltada por el pequeño Naruto mientras ella era escoltada por su hermano mayor.

En su auto, ambos, las dejaron en sus respectivas casas. Cuando el día terminó, Sakura se sintió más feliz que de costumbre. Separadas en sus hojas del diario, leyó la nota de tristeza que había escrito el día de la fiesta, para luego, arrancarla y dejar atrás aquella situación, que solo recordarla, la contrariaba tanto.

Se acomodó el pijama y se puso a dormir, no sin antes quitarse los lentes y mirar sus enormes ojos verdes en el espejo. Volteó la vista y detalló la foto de una niña sin gafas, debajo de su cómoda, al lado de su padre cuando tenía 1 año y medio. Cuanto no desearía haber tenido, al menos, la capacidad para recordarlo. Su madre no solía hablarle de tantas cosas. Ni siquiera había un lugar donde ir a visitarlo pues su mamá había cremado el cuerpo y las cenizas habían sido esparcidas en el mar.

Decían que los papás cuidaban de sus hijas pequeñas. En esos momentos, Sakura necesitaba eso, quizá unas palabras que la orientaran hacia donde iría, como manejaría sus sentimientos. Sasuke, le gustaba y eso, tras aquella disculpa, no se lo podía sacar de su mente. Su mirada, su sonrisa, hacían un circulo vicioso en su cabeza.

* * *

 _Sé que me demoré demasiado en actualizar esta historia, pero espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En el siguiente, veremos mas de la perspectiva de Sasuke porque como pueden apreciar, la confusión va para ambos lados. Ya saben si les gustó, querido lector me lo puede decir a través de un comentario. Dudas, teoría, tomatazos, son bienvenidos. Sus palabras son el aliento que me impulsa a escribir :)_

 _Ahora sí, solo me queda decirles:_

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Momentos

**¡Hola queridos lectores! :)**

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , esta historia mía.

* * *

 **¡A leer ! ;)**

* * *

Detuvo el auto en el parque al que siempre iban, en cuanto la vio. La niña que siempre la acompañaba, estaba a su lado, presionándole con fuerza la muñeca derecha y agregando una complicidad, digna de dos muy buenas amigas. Sakura llevaba su pelo en alto en una coleta, dos mechones rizados adornaban su gentil rostro. Lucía: Sencilla y hermosa, para él. Un ruidito de emoción desvió su atención en la pelirosa. No tuvo que voltear al asiento de copiloto, para denotar la sonrisa estúpida que tenía su hermano menor. Naruto, estaba feliz de que las cosas se hayan resuelto entre él e Sakura. Si hasta había pedido que por favor le dejase acompañarlos, con cara de cachorrito abandonado. El gusanito de la curiosidad le decía que era muy probable que su pequeño hermano estaba filtrando mariposas con arcoíris en esa etapa del primer amor. Un amor que parecía correspondido por la pequeña amiga de Sakura.

Sonrío.

Si su sospecha era cierta tendría una cosa más con que molestarlo. Decirle calzoncillos de navecitas cuando traía amigas de la escuela a la casa ya se estaba volviendo chiste viejo. Avergonzar al hermano pequeño, eran los deberes de un hermano mayor.

Volvió su vista a ella para solo ver que también lo observaba y le enseñaba una sonrisa tímida.

Salió del auto, no sin antes darle un coscorrón cariñoso al tonto hiperactivo de Naruto, quien ya estaba abriendo la puerta del vehículo antes de que terminara de aparcar.

Luego de ese día en el cine, le había llamado. No era nada especial, solo quería preguntarle cómo estaba y en que andaba inmiscuida. Las palabras de ella habían sido "un leer, como siempre" y un "prepararse para los parciales". Cosas típicas que seguro hacía siempre; aunque, lo último era interés de él y le preocupó un poco, le restó importancia. Aquella noche, solo el escuchar su voz, habían sido el elixir que necesitó para dormir tranquilo, horas después.

Sintió el aire fresco de la mañana en la cara mientras caminaba hacia ambas chicas. Las camisetas, shorts y zapatillas holgadas que traían puestas evidenciaban lo que ese día harían, jugar fútbol.

Tras un saludo y un beso, a cada una de ellas, las llevó a las canchitas. Sakura parecía con tantos ánimos como él en ese momento.

─ ¿Qué nos enseñaras hoy, chico fresa? ─ preguntó, Sakura, mirándole con los intensos ojos verdes que tenía. Un imperceptible rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

─ Le enseñaré un poco de saques, ─ evidenció ─ ya sabes reglas de cuándo deben sacar, lugares desde donde se saca y todo eso. Creo que aunque no te guste has visto eso en la escuela. ─ explicó como lo haría un maestro a su alumna; así como, ella le había explicado sobre los tipos de sangre, hacía algún tiempo. Se sintió algo poderoso, esas eran las cosas que él conocía y ella ignoraba.

Sakura lo miró pensativa.

─ La verdad no le presto mucha atención a todas las cosas que tengan de título "deporte" ─ enfatizó con fingida ignorancia.

Sasuke la miró divertido.

─ No todo es estudiar, Sakura. ─ simuló voz de reproche ─ Además, eres buena jugando fútbol ─ le recordó. Parecían tan lejanas sus palabras, pese a que, se las había dicho solo un par de semanas atrás.

─ Lo sé. ─ contestó avergonzada. ─ Creo que, después de todo, mi apodo de nerd está muy bien asentado. ─ bromeó un poco.

Sasuke le sonrió galante y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Un poco de coqueteo se impuso en el ambiente, producto de la complicidad de miradas entre ambos.

─ Hermano, queremos empezar ─ habló la voz de Naruto a su espalda. Sasuke volteó solo para ver como traía a Hinata de la mano y lo miraba lleno de curiosidad.

La pequeña peliazul tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Su inconsciente sonrió por ello. Parecía que el primer enamoramiento de su hermano estaba en auge y Naruto estaba aprovechando el mínimo gesto para hacérselo saber a aquella pequeña chiquilla.

Como Hinata no podía ver, Sasuke señaló sus manos entrelazadas. El rubio al notar su posición se hizo rojo como un tomate lo cual le causó una risa que no pudo controlar.

─ Ayuda a Hinata a ir a media cancha. ─ ordenó a su hermano con un guiño de ojo.

Sakura no se perdió ninguno de sus movimientos y sonrió en cuanto a su acción. Pronto el pequeño, pero guapo Naruto, cogió de la cintura a Hinata para guiarla hacia el lugar dictaminado por su hermano.

Aunque Hinata no podía ver, jugó bastante bien. Se notaba que llevaba buen ritmo al momento de patear la pelota. Claro, Sasuke, supuso que usaba muy bien el sentido del oído para ubicar el objetivo.

Jugaron largo rato, para luego, darse un descanso en el que sus cuerpos cubiertos en sudor por el sol, se refrescaran un poco sobre la sombra de una palmera, que era el árbol característico del parque.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, un estómago en particular, emitió un ruido que dejó a la emisora tan roja como un tomate. Sakura se llevó las manos al estómago haciendo un gesto que a Sasuke le pareció totalmente adorable. Ya debían ser horas de almorzar pues su estómago también andaba inquieto, claro, no era tan audible como el de Sakura.

─ Creo que deberíamos ir a comer ─ sugirió Sasuke, aún recostado en el blanco tronco pintado de la palmera.

Sakura, quien permanecía en una posición sumamente relajada, echada boca arriba con las manos en la cabeza, se irguió un poco para contestarle.

─ Podemos ir a mi casa ─ propuso.

─ ¿Cocinarás para nosotros? ─ inquirió el pelinegro con mirada de burla hacia la pelirosa. En su interior, era probable que pasase los dos siguientes días corriendo hacia el sanitario. Sakura podría ser tan mala cocinando como se suponía de la nerd, el ser muy mala en los deportes. Aunque de eso último rescataba al fútbol, aún no podía creer que se le daba tan bien.

Volviendo de sus debates mentales. El pelinegro nuevamente prestó atención a lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo.

─ Sí. ─ mirando de mala gana al pelinegro ─ Sé algunas cosas de cocina. ─ se acomodó los lentes ─ No soy la mejor, pero al menos puedo darles algo comestible. ─ comentó con un ligero sonrojo de pena.

Sasuke alzó una ceja sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras.

Cada vez se le hacía más tierna la manera en que ella se comportaba. Sin quererlo, la miró embobado unos segundos en los que se permitió admirar su delicada belleza que tras esas pintas sencillas se acomodaba a la perfección en una chica de sus características. Sakura era un chica sencilla y o sencillo era muchas veces mejor que lo suntuoso.

…

─ Y… ─ Sakura traía feliz algo entre sus manos que al verlo a todos se les hizo agua la boca. El manjar bañado en chocolate lucía reluciente su dulzura para la mucha aprobación del estómago de los reunidos en la mesa. Todos y cada uno de los presentes moría por darle una mordida. ─ ¡Aquí está el postre! ─ exclamó risueña, la pelirosa, moviendo sus hermosas ondas rosas a través de, la cola alta que llevaba.

─ Se ve delicioso ─ comentó Naruto, desde su lugar.

Hinata mostraba una amplia sonrisa a su lado. Alejado de las vistas de los mayores, ella y Naruto tenían las manos entrelazadas y sentían el cosquilleo que les producía sentir sus tersas palmas juntas. Sasuke, por su lado, fingía muy bien ignorancia y no percatarse de la situación de su pequeño hermano con la peliazul.

─ Espero que esto no me lleve al hospital ─ comentó el pelinegro al ver como Sakura dejaba en el centro de la mesa el pastel. Estaba relamiéndose discretamente los labios por probarlo.

La comida no había estado mal. Sakura había preparado pollo al horno con puré de patata y ensalada de vegetales que había dejado más que satisfechos a los reunidos. No tenía la mejor sazón del mundo, pero su comida había gustado a todos por igual, inclusive a Sasuke quien por cuestiones de orgullo masculino, no se lo había comentado. Debía aparentar la rivalidad que siempre se tejía entre ambos.

El pelinegro miro el pastel ya puesto y dejó que Naruto se sirviera su tajada y la de Hinata antes de coger la suya.

Al tener el trozo de pastel de chocolate en su pequeño plato de loza miró el bol que contenía algunas fresas y que Sakura había dejado segundos antes. Discretamente cogió una y con su cubierto la picó, para luego, embetunarla de la mezcla marrón.

Al alzar la vista miró como Sakura sonreía divertida.

─ En realidad, se nota que te gustan mucho las fresas ─ habló mientras se llevaba un bocado de pastel a la boca.

Sasuke sintió tibias sus mejillas que tras una ligera tos en la que "aclaraba su garganta" logró volver a su estado natural. Ahí estaba Sakura para recordarle su apodo de "chico fresa".

─ Solo un poco ─ habló, para luego llevarse otra porción de pastel a la boca.

Sakura parecía no perderse ninguno de sus movimientos y eso parecía incomodarlo un poco.

─ Creo que tienes un poco de pastel aquí ─ dijo al momento de coger un pañuelo y limpiar la comisura de la boca del pelinegro. Hinata y Naruto se rieron disimulados del muy notorio sonrojo de Sasuke y luego del de Sakura al notar las miradas de los demás. Rápidamente quitó su mano del rostro de Sasuke.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron incómodos entre ambos.

─ Hermano ─ llamó Naruto desde su posición. Sasuke de inmediato centró su atención en el rubio.

─ Dime ─ concedió.

─ Comentaste en casa sobre la próxima elección del equipo femenino ─ Habló al tiempo de mirar a la pelirosa.

─ Sí ─ dijo con una mirada perversa el pelinegro, en su mente había imaginado unos tenis muy particulares que se encontraban en aquella mesa. Sus ojos rápidamente se enfocaron en la pelirosa.

─ ¿Qué dices Sakura? ─ inquirió con voz burlona.

La pelirosa tragó fuerte.

─ No ─ cortó rápidamente. ─ Soy mala, definitivamente no.

Naruto intervino en apoyo de su hermano.

─ Te he visto jugar. No eres mala. ─ animó el rubio.

Sakura negó rotundamente.

─ Paso. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Todos en la mesa centraron su atención en ella.

─ ¿Una reputación? ─ preguntó Sasuke conteniéndose las ganas de romper a carcajadas. Sabía más o menos a lo que se refería. Las nerds, sencillamente, no jugaban futbol, o esa era lo que el estereotipo, determinaba y lo que estaba seguro que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura.

─ Vamos, Sakura ─ comentó Hinata para animarla.

─ Pero… pero…

─ No hay pero que valga ─ silenció el pelinegro.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Siempre sabía cómo hacer que ella terminara haciendo lo que él quería.

─ Tendré que pensarlo un poco ─ murmuró con las mejillas arreboladas.

─ Bueno al menos lo pensarás. Algo es algo. Al final, terminarás cediendo ─ comentó Sasuke.

Pero lejos de ser algo aquello podía llegar a ser todo, solo que solo una persona en la mesa lo sabía.

Aquella tarde de sábado los cuatro la pasaron tranquilos, vieron películas y tomaron un merecido descanso en los muebles de Sakura, con quién Sasuke se lanzaba mirabas cargadas de emociones fuertes, podía ser enojo, a veces, otras, bochorno, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sin ninguno saberlo directamente, eran miradas cargadas de algo muy poderoso que crecía en sus mentes y corazones.

…

─ A ti te gusta Hinata ¿no? ─ preguntó Sasuke al ver a su hermano más perdido de lo normal. Era lunes y en todo el fin de semana el pequeño Naruto no había hecho nada más que suspirar y estar en las nubes.

Acomodándose el uniforme escolar, el rubio, trató de que sus mejillas no se enciendan como pequeñas antorchas.

─ Vamos, no te hagas. He visto el comportamiento de ambos ─ le recordó el pelinegro.

Con sus pequeñas orejas rojas, Naruto, decidió hablar de aquello. Sasuke era su hermano mayor, podía aconsejar como manejar aquella situación.

─ Hinata me gusta mucho. ─ confirmó para deleite de su hermano mayor.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y empezó a abrochar los botones de su uniforme.

─ Lo sabía ─ rio. ─ Mi pequeño hermano está enamorado. ─canturreó haciendo que el rostro blanquecino de Naruto se volviera del color de un tomate sumamente maduro.

Naruto quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Pero así como Sasuke tendría algo con que molestarle por las próximas semanas, también, podría ser un buen consejero en esa situación. Su hermano le llevaba varios años y los años casi siempre determinaban experiencia, una que él a su corta edad no tenía.

─ ¿Cómo hago que ella quiera ser mi novia? ─ preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo mientras a su mente vinieron imágenes que hubiera no preferido recordar. No a todas las mujeres les gustaban las rosas y los detalles cursis; de eso él, estaba completamente seguro. Su vista se trasladó su hermano y a su pregunta. Naruto podría vivir un romance hermoso, tan diferente al que él una vez vivió.

─ Rosas, chocolates, canciones de amor. Hay muchas formas de llegar al corazón de una mujer ─ dijo mirando los chispeantes ojos azules de su hermano.

─ Pero Hinata es ciega. Las rosas no las podrá ver, las cartas tendrán que leérsela otras personas, los chocolates podrían ser una opción ─ aprobó con mirada soñadora.

─ Puedes escribirle una carta y leérsela tú mismo ─ habló Sasuke.

─ No ─ negó inmediatamente Naruto con las mejillas totalmente rojas ─ Hermanito sería algo de lo que no me recuperaría fácilmente─ explicó y luego enumeró muchos motivos que Sasuke tuvo que escuchar sin revolcarse de la risa ─ Tartamudear, sudaré y mis mejillas se sonrosaran más que el cabello de Sakura.

Sakura.

Un foquito se prendió en la cabeza de Sasuke. Ella podría ayudarlo mejor que él mismo. Era la mejor amiga de Hinata, de seguro conocía lo que le gustaba.

─ ¿Y si le pides consejo a Sakura? ─ preguntó Sasuke.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron como un diamante a contraluz.

─ Es muy buena idea. ─ aprobó ─ Gracias hermano ─ habló el rubio terminando de vestirse.

Desde su posición, Sasuke ya estaba vestido impecablemente. Las próximas clases, se veían prometedoras para él.

…

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─ preguntó Sasuke al verla correr a las graderías. La rodilla de Sakura, estaba sangrando por una caída que había sufrido segundos antes; por ello, había dejado el juego sin pedir permiso a nadie y aquello había originado muchas burlas de parte de las porristas que estaban observando, en especial, Tayuya, que ya le había reclamado días antes por dejarla tan abandonada. La nerd parecía haberse convertido en aquel saco de arena que algunas personas usaban para sacar todo el enojo que llevaban dentro.

─ No es nada ─ comunicó la pelirosa haciendo presión en el "raspón" que tenía.

Sasuke la observó receloso y confundido. A él no le parecía "nada". La sangre que emanaba de la herida, podía confirmarlo.

─ Quizá necesites puntos ─ informó preocupado. Por entre los espacios de los dedos de Sakura podía notar como la sangre seguía saliendo.

─ No es necesario ─ cortó la pelirosa. Luego se paró y se enrumbó hacia su casillero.

─ Sakura no seas cabezota ─ dijo Sasuke levemente molesto. Cogió de su brazo y la hizo mirarlo. ─ Si quieres te puedo llevar al hospital. Esa herida está sangrando demasiado.

─ En serio es solo un pequeño raspón ─ respondió automáticamente.

─ Pero estás sangrando como si no fuera un raspón, quizá haya cortado alguna vena interna o no sé.

Sakura lo miró divertida.

─ Por fin está prestando atención a biología ─ comentó.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

─ No es hora de que empieces con tus comentarios de nerd ─ bufó molesto.

─ No es nada, enserio.

─ Igual deberías ir a la enfermería. Te llevaré.

─ No. Vete, eres jurado para el equipo de futbol femenino. Yo estaré bien.

Sasuke la miró receloso y dudó en dejarla ir. La herida podía ser seria y se sentía algo culpable por haberla puesto en esa situación, pero Sakura tenía razón. Él debía estar en la tribuna con los demás jurados del equipo. De seguro Sasori ya estaba tomando decisiones como si fuera el capitán. Eso no podía permitirlo.

─ Sí es grave no dudes en llamarme ─ habló preocupado.

─ Eres dramático, de veras, Sasuke. Vete ya.

Sasuke la miró unos instantes en que la cercanía permitió observarla mejor. Sakura no era de las bellezas que acostumbraba, pero podía decir que su sonrisa era la más linda que había visto en su vida; sincera y muy cargada de sentimientos que él bien sabía que eran buenos.

Estuvo a punto de tocarla cuando vio cómo se sonrojaba por su mirada y cercanía; dejando su mano suspendida en el aire, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se volteó para ir a ver como seguían en aquella elección. Esperaba que lo de Sakura no fuera nada grave y aquel pensamiento lo acompañó en toda la actividad como jurado.

…

Sasuke llegó a su casa, exhausto y confundido por lo que había ocurrido en la mañana cuando intentó acariciar el rostro de Sakura ¿Por qué quiso acariciarla? Bien sabía que después de aquellas salidas sin querer con la pelirosa habían descendido sus niveles de bullying, pero por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en ella. Su sola imagen abarcaba todos sus pensamientos en el día y hasta en sus sueños la había visto. Ya no podía burlarse de ella y en vez de eso prefería gastarle bromas en el buen sentido. Era divertido estar con ella y hacerla sonrojar por la ira.

Luego de que habían terminado de escoger a la nueva selección, había salido, prácticamente, disparado para ir a verla a la enfermería. Una venda tapaba la herida que se había hecho y parecía haber dejado de sangrar, lo que para él era un alivio. Luego de preguntarle como estaba, la había llevado a casa, donde, tras comer, habían pasado la tarde repasando los temas de la próxima exposición que tenían en conjunto. Sakura había renegado muchas veces tratando de explicarle. Recordarlo solo hizo que una sonrisa tonta viniera a su rostro y la cual, al darse cuenta, borró de inmediato.

Quizá entrar a la web y repasar la información desviaría sus pensamientos en Sakura.

Con la laptop en las manos y ya pasada las 10 de la noche, empezó a leer el tema de exposición que tendrían que explicar en dos días. Mientras navegaba por internet-con la ventana del Facebook abierta- Le llego un mensaje de alguien que bien prefería enviar al demonio. Y es que su relación con Karin había sido un total fracaso y había terminado por hundir los sentimientos de amor que algún día deseo tener.

Con el dedo tembloroso movió el ratón y le dio click al icono de mensaje. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando leyó entre palabras respetuosas y llenas de nervios, que ¿Necesitaba su ayuda? Claro, después de dejarlo y no importarle sus sentimientos ahora quería que lo ayudara.

Ignoró el mensaje y continúo en su investigación, pero la idea de saber "que quería ahora" fue más grande que su deseo porque dejara de molestarlo. Al ver nuevamente el mensaje, detalló en la última línea un enlace externo.

Al abrirlo, se dio cuenta que era un link que citaba una noticia.

El titular decía que un auto había chocado en las afueras de la ciudad, y un muchacho estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Al ver el nombre del chico, el shock, se desencadenó como ráfaga que hizo que cada una de sus células se active. Jugo Taoyama, el hermano de su ex, era aquel muchacho que había sufrido el accidente.

Más abajo del link, Karin, le pedía si podía donar sangre. Necesitaban 2 unidades de sangre O- y el único que tenía aquella sangre en la familia de Karin estaba incapacitado por una disfunción hepática sufrido en la adolescencia.

Cuando eran novios él y Karin habían compartido mucho. Sabían muchas cosas del otro entre las dominaban gustos, comidas, fascinaciones, música. Y se conocían el pasado del otro. Además de sus tipo de sangre.

Podía querer que a ella le tragara la tierra por las cosas que le hizo, pero Sasuke en el fondo era buena persona. Lo meditó largo rato, echándose en su cama y mirando el blanco de su techo. Al final, reflexionó que aquella era una vida que él podía salvar. Entre sus pensamientos, el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermano en unas circunstancias parecidas hizo que dentro de sí se activara una fibra de empatía. Si podía ayudarlo, lo haría. En carne propia sabía lo que era perder un hermano mayor. Con un si le respondió al mensaje, solo esperaba que aquella decisión y la nueva intrusión en su vida de Karin, no le trajera problemas.

* * *

Críticas, interrogantes, tomatazos, dejenlo en los comentarios y gracias a aquellas personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior :)


End file.
